Junjou romantica genderbend
by breannagabreil
Summary: the anime with a twist
1. chapter 1: romantica

**Hello welcome to my first Junjou Romantica fanfic this will be a genderbender fic and out of the three couple one will be one female**

 **Usami x female misaki**

 **Nowaki x female hiro**

 **Miyagi x female shinobu**

 _ **Misaki reading**_

 _Thought_

Speaking

p,o.v.

We see a young women a holding a piece of paper which her test results for college.

Four months left until the center test… This grade's kind of bad, no matter how you look at it… said Misaki.

She goes into her apartment.

I'm home said Misaki.

Misaki see's her brother up against a wall with a man with silver hair kissing him.

Welcome back, Misaki said Takahiro.

Come on, Usagi, get off me said Takahiro

Brother…? Said Misaki.

This your kid sister, Takahiro? Said Usagi.

Yup said Takahiro.

Misaki, this is my friend, Akihiko Usami Introduced Takahrio.

So you two are nothing alike said Usagi.

The worst possible first impression! Thought Misaki.

This is how i met Usagi-san, a.k.a the Great Lord Usami said Misaki.

 **Title card: truth is stranger than fiction.**

 _Intro_

* * *

We see Misaki standing front of a large building with a plastic bag with pot full pork stew.

Misaki is wearing a dark green hoodie that partly covers her blue knee-length skirt. One the sweater was a light jacket that was unzipped. She wore knee length white sock with black mary jane flats and her shoulder length brown hair is pulled back into two little pinktails.

I shouldn't be bringing pork stew to a place this thought Misaki.

She swallowed her nervousness. Misaki walked in the high rise building. She made to the top floor and walked to the door she was supposed to ring and punched in a code and that rang the doorbell

She waited for a few minutes.

What the heck? He's not home said Misaki

He did say i can let myself in if he's not home? So i guess i'll go in thought Misaki to herself.

Let's see. The code is...said Misaki.

She punches in the code

She opened the door and look around the condo.

This place is so big said Misaki.

Then walked into the condo.

She continued to look around as set the pot of stew on the coffee table. Then a package on the caught her eye, it was package filled with books, with her tutors name on it. She grabbed a novel and read a few pages.

No way he wrote this? Said Misaki.

She flipped through the book and then set it down. Then she noticed a another opened package of books of a different kind. It was a boys love novel with a different pin name.

The title of the book is romance belongs in the student council office.

Yayoi Akikawa? Said Misaki.

Misaki blushed and flipped through the pages and she was shocked at what she was reading.

" _ **Looking down. Takahiro suddenly laughed softly… "**_

Takahiro?!said Misaki.

" _ **Takahiro's lip were slightly parted, so Akihiko took himself…"**_

" _ **...and gently"**_

" _ **And then, Takahiro…"**_

She exploded. Her anger almost shook the building.

With all her fury, she marched up the stairs and kicked open the door she was sure was that the master bedroom.

WAKE UP YOU BASTARD PIECE OF CRAP AUTHOR! THIS PERVERTED BOOK IS ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER ISN'T? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW! Yelled Misaki at top her lungs.

She stopped her shrieking when she saw the room. It was like a child's room. Teddy bears were all over the place, a bunny was seen playing drums and a model train was choo-chooing around a track.

Misaki's eyes widened.

No way you have got to be kidding me thought Misaki.

Looked at the lumped sheet on the bed.

It was him, Akihiko.

You saw, didn't you said Usagi.

Immediately, all her anger blew away and was replaced by fear.

The great author Akihiko Usami,graduated from Teito University Law School at the top of his class. The youngest ever to win the Naomori Award thought Misaki.

Misaki shook her head.

 _D-don't be intimidated you thought Misaki._

Finding her voice, the young woman spoke in anger/

Hey you! The characters in this dirty book are you and my brother, aren't they? Yelled Misaki.

She threw the book on the ground.

You are a nasty perverted old man said Misaki

The man just stared at her as she carried on.

I knew was something weird about you from the moment we met said Misaki.

You were hanging all over my brother and you said in exchange for tutoring me, you just wanted my brother's homemade pork soup as payment said Misaki

It's creepy said Misaki.

With her ranting going on, she failed to notice the man on the bed had gotten up and walk up to her,

Don't try to drag my brother into something weird said Misaki.

He's sort of oblivious, and he's really good natured, so you're taking advantage of him against his will, aren't you? Said Misaki.

A hand slammed on the wall beside her.

Akihiko looked down at her.

Who's doing something against his will? Asks Usagi.

What? But said Misaki.

Did Takahiro tell you he's being taken advantage of? Asks Usagi.

No…He didn't , but… said Misaki.

A-Anyway, don't go near my brother! Said Misaki.

Go find someone else! Anyone will do, right?! Said Misaki.

Akihiko's eyes widened but the grabs the girl's wrist and dragged towards the bed.

Hey, wait she cried out, struggling to fight back against the man.

She was thrown onto the bed flat on her back and skirt flipped up. He jumped on her and slipped one knee between her legs.

What said Misaki.

What do you know? Asks Usagi.

W-wait said Misaki.

She tried to get up but Usagi pinned her down by her wrist.

What do you know about my relationship with Takahiro anyways? Asks Usagi.

Hey,let go said Misaki.

She swung her pinned wrist away from his grasp and flipped her body over to crawl away.

but the hand that held her wrist was now planted on her head holding her head and shoving her face into the mattress.

Misaki's muffled screams were heard as she tried to get up, only managing to get up onto her knees.

Anyone will do, eh? Akihiko said calmly releasing misaki head so she could breathe.

You piss me off said Akihiko.

Then his hand lightly touched her leopard print panties.

This startled the girl and she swung her leg.

Bastard! What the hell are you doing? asks Misaki.

She raised her fist against the man but he grabbed it and pushed the girl on the bed again.

A blush found it's way on Misaki's cheek.

Quit it said Misaki.

She gasped when the authors large hand cupped her small breast causing her to push her back up against his chest.

Anyone he breath huskily into her ear. You're the one who said it right said Akihiko.

Th-that's not what i meant said Misaki

The hand went under her shirt and under her bra, rubbing and pinching her nipples, a wave of pleasure spread through her body but she resisted.

H-Hold on a second she cried.

But he kissed her neck and brought his up through her shirt and grabbed her face.

If you want to call for help, why don't you go ahead and cry out? Akihiko asks.

Little miss dummy who got a D said Akihiko.

She growled and shot him a dirty look.

What did you just said Misaki.

She then felt man's other hand slip into her panties, his finger were now playing with her folds, slowly caressing them and the small bid between them.

Misaki bit her bottom lip to hold back her moans,

The man smirked and continued to play with the girls fold,they are now wet and pulsing.

The girl shivered in pleasure but refused to cry out, her body was shaking so much she fell forward on the bed gripping the sheets.

 _No! I can't cry out thought Misaki_

 _I be damned if i lose to hands of a pervert like him thought Misaki._

Akihiko smirked, you certainly live up your name beautiful blossom he says.

Then he inserted his finger into her and pumped.

All the willpower Misaki had vanished, and she moaned as she climaxed

Uh ah! Cried Misaki.

Misaki was now panting mess on the bed, her panties around her thighs, her essence dripping on Akihiko's finger he licked them with a smirk.

That was fast said Akihiko offhandedly.

Misaki clutched the sheets, angrier than before.

 _I'll kill him thought Misaki._

* * *

Akihiko puffed a cigarette as Misaki, who was now cleaned and had straightened her clothes, sat opposite of him in the living room.

She glared at him with razor sharp daggers but kept her mouth shut, not wanting him to say anything embarrassing.

I'm drawn to the idea of the common middle class family, you see said Akihiko.

In an attempt to recreate the normal things that normal kids do, i started collecting toys, what you see know is the result said Akihiko.

He points to large stuffed bear that is sitting next to is suzuki by the way said Akihiko.

 _That way of thinking is already abnormal, you know Misaki thought to herself._

Oh i see because you're the quintessential rich boy, said Misaki.

I see how it is, a father who payed no attention to his family, a mother who neglects childrearing in favor her hobbies. Living with parents who are parents in name only, and also on bad terms with your older brother, you grew up all alone. Those around you never notice how you feel and you go astray for a while, but in truth you're just lonely. To top all off, you have a red sports car, and a long haired dog. Whose name is Alexander explains Misaki.

Misaki smirked and chuckles softly before leaning back with smug expression.

Akihiko just sat and gave a bored look.

He blinked once- twice before asking " how did you know".

seriously?! Said Misaki.

After her initial shock, Misaki spoke again with another smirk.

Oh, and i think i know why you did that thing to me, your mother brought a lover home or something when you were just a brat. They were doing the nasty and you ended up witnessing it full. You ended up traumatized. Ergo , after that you lost all interest in women , but you had two tutors one a man and the other a woman, they did nasty things to you and that's when discovered you prefer both genders said Misaki.

The author puff his cigarette and looked at the teen girl with dot eyes.

If the media found out about that, there would be frenzy said Akihiko.

For real said Misaki.

 _I have a feeling that, no matter what thought Akihiko._

 _I doubt we're going to get along thought Masaki._

 _But for Takahiro's sake thought Akihiko._

 _But for my brother's sake thought Misaki._

 _I have to put up with her thought Akihiko._

 _I have to put up with him thought Misaki._

Then Akihiko smashed his cigarette in the panda ashtray and spoke to break the silence.

Alright, where do you want to go to college? Asks akihiko.

Misaki blushed and looked at her hands.

Mitsuhashi University said Misaki.

Hah, are you dreaming said Akihiko.

This made the girl furious and she jumped up on her feet.

The hell? You piss me off at every turn you bastard and it's not like you've seen the results.

Akihiko smirked

Actually i have said Akihiko.

I had already looked over your answers to the mock exam before you got here said Akihiko.

He lifted up a paper, it was her mock test results.

Putting aside your use of the wrong formulas and careless mistakes, the bigger issue is you even understand the problems themselves Explains Akihiko.

She is shocked.

Lower your sights said Akihiko.

Misaki stomped her foot and clutched her fist.

I WILL ONLY GO TO MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY! Screamed Misaki.

I have to go to mitsuhashi for , my brother. If i can't go there, i won't go anywhere said Misaki.

Why did you bring up Takahiro just now? Asks Akihiko.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself.

Well you should know about if it you're my brother's friend, my parent's died in a car accident ten years ago, and as a result my brother had to raise me as i was only 8 at time says Misaki.

Even though he'd been accepted into mitsuhashi said Misaki.

Flaskback

10 years old Misaki and Takahiro's parent's funeral.

We see a then teen Takahiro and 8-year-old misaki in front a bunch of relatives who trying to convince Takahiro to let them raise Misaki.

I will raise Misaki said teen Takahiro.

I want to do everything in my power to build a life for her! Said teen Takahiro.

 _Young misaki gasps_

 _ **Because of me, he gave up on Mitsuhashi, and found a job said Misaki.**_

End flashback.

So.. if it's the same department anyway said Misaki.

I want it to be at Mitsuhashi, the school where my brother wanted to go said Misaki.

I know my motives maybe childish and i don't expect you to understand but said Misaki.

She hung her head and failed to notice the author walking up to her.

Out of nowhere he tousled her hair.

She looked up at the man with a glare but stopped when she saw Akihiko smiling at her.

I understand your reason said Akihiko.

If that's the case,we're absolutely getting you in said Akihiko.

With Usami-sensei on your side, it'll be impossible for you to fail said Akihiko.

Got that? Asked Akihiko.

Y-yeah said Misaki.

 _I'm not sure if i should trust a guy who did something like that to me, but either way, my journey to Mitsuhashi has begun thought Misaki._

* * *

A few days later she got her results for the 6th open mock college entrance exam.

Ah, a C! Good for you said Akihiko.

Well, it just goes to show that if i apply myself. This studying thing is a piece of cake said Misaki.

Don't get too carried away said Akihiko.

I'm not getting carried away. This is what i'm capable of said Misaki.

 _Having said that,the truth is, Usagi-san is a better teacher than the ones at school thought Misaki._

 _And apparently, somewhere along the way, i've started calling him Usagi-san, too… it annoys me somehow though Misaki._

I'm sure Takahiro would be happy to see this, too said Usagi.

I want to see the smile on his face when we get you accepted said Usagi.

Then Usagi sits down the couch looking at the paper.

Usagi-san, you love my brother that much? Asks Misaki.

What's this, all of a sudden? Asks Usagi.

I'm just asking if you love him said Misaki.

Don't worry about it said Usagi.

It's a one-sided for me, as it were said Usagi.

That novel is my fantasy said Usagi,

B-but you know, my brother has a women he's going out with said Misaki.

I know said Usagi.

Being able to stay close to the one you love… perhaps it's a special privilege of being a friend said Usagi.

Of you really love him, you should just remove his girlfriend from the picture and become his number one yourself said Misaki.

Usagi laughs.

You're so young said Usagi.

He's the person i care about them most, so i don't want him to hate me said Usagi.

 _I've began to realize lately, that Usagi-san never does anything my brother might not like thought Misaki._

 _he show's such great care... such great care…. He treat my brother like he's a precious jewel….but my brother only sees him as a close friend thought Misaki._

 _Even so, he's been devoted… with all his heart thought Misaki._

It's so stupid said Misaki.

 _That'd too much pain to deal with thought Misaki_

Wh-whoa! Said Misaki.

H-holy cow said Misaki.

Look at this drastic improvement in such a short period of time said Misaki.

I might be a genius after all said Misaki.

Truly,a sleeping lion said Misaki.

 _I might seriously have a shot at Mitsuhashi thought Misaki._

 _I've got to let Usagi-san know right away thought Misaki._

I can't wait to see him said Misaki.

I just know he'll say i did well said Misaki.

 _Hold on a second, what did i just say thought Misaki_

" _I have to let Usagi-san know"? Thought Misaki._

" _I can;t wait to see him "?! thought Misaki._

 _What the hell am i doing, merrily sprinting toward the sunset thought Misaki._

 _My brother's the one i should be telling this to first thought Misaki._

 _No…. it can't be true…. I…. i don't like him yelled Misaki._

What are you doing? Asked Usagi.

Wh-why hello, sensei said Misaki.

I trust i doth find thee in verily most good health said Misaki.

We'll have to go back over your classical japanese from scratch, too said Usagi.

Well, whatever. This is perfect timing said Usagi.

Let's go back together. I bought cake said Usagi.

What? Said Misaki.

Today is Takahiro's birthday, remember said Usagi.

Oh! Said Misaki.

I-i wouldn't forget something like that said Misaki.

I…. got this back today said Misaki showing him the mock test result.

Usagi takes the paper and reads it.

Then pets the top of her head,

Usagi laughs.

What're you doing that for?! Asked Misaki.

Good said Usagi.

 _What am i getting all flustered for? Misaki asks herself._

 _Usagi-san is just praising me because what i did will make my brother happy…. Thought Misaki._

* * *

Scenes shift Takahiro's place

I'm home- Whoa! Said Takahiro.

Happy birthday, Takahiro said Usagi.

Happy birthday, brother said Misaki.

Wow what a feast! Thank you said Takahiro.

Here, your present said Usagi. Holding a small black box out to him.

Remember the watch we saw? You wanted it ,right? Asked Usagi.

What?but it was incredibly expensive said Takahiro.

It won't hurt you to receive something extravagant once a year said Usagi.

Wow, i really appreciate this, Usagi said Takahiro.

Brother, make sure you lock the door said Misaki.

Oh, sorry about that said Takahiro.

Then Misaki see another female.

Huh? Said Misaki.

Oh, that's right. I have something important to tell you said Takahiro.

I'm glad you're here, too, Usagi said Takahiro.

Hey, get off me said Takahiro.

Then Takahiro walks over to the new female.

This is Manami Kajiwara-san and we've decided to get married said Takahiro.

Both Misaki and Usagi are shocked.

What? Said Misaki.

Ah, is that right? So you've finally done it, Takahiro! Said Usagi.

Hey, she's adorable said Usagi.

Thanks said Takahiro.

It really makes me happy that you approve said Takahiro.

I wanted you to be the first to meet her, Usagi said Takahiro.

Then Misaki punched the wall.

Misaki? Said Takahiro.

I'll go said Misaki.

Huh? Said Takahiro.

We're out of wine, so i'll go buy some! Said Misaki.

They won't sell to a minor said Takahiro,

She grabs Usagi's hand

I'll take Usagi-san with me said Misaki.

Then she threw her shoes and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Scene shift to outside

Once they were far enough away Misaki stopped to catch her breath and started to cry.

Sorry said Misaki.

Why are you apologizing? Asked Usagi.

Because! Said Misaki.

That was awful said Misaki.

After you've loved him for all this time …. After all the care you've shown him…. For him to say that wanted you to be the first to meet her….it's so incredibly insensitive…. For the first time in my life i wanted to hit my brother! Said Misaki.

The way you cry is appalling said Usagi.

I'm crying for you idiot said Misaki.

Once you start crying, you can't stop, even if you want to said Misaki.

She continued to cry until she felt an all too Familiar hand on her head.

You're right said Usagi.

This made the girl look up only to have a pair of lips pressed against hers. It was Usagi. He pushed her gently up against the lamp post and held her there.

Misaki blushed and her body trembled. Her hands were pressed to Usagi chest. Usagi took this chance and dipped his tongue in her mouth, making Misaki maon.

The young lady's face is now flushing different shades of red, her puffy emerald eyes wide opened.

You've stopped said Usagi,

Then rested his head against her shoulder.

I'm sorry, just for a little while said Usagi.

Misaki wrapped her arms around him.

U-Usagi-san if you want to cry, go ahead and cry said Misaki.

Usagi chuckled, sending vibrations through her body she felt since his body was pressed against hers.

Girl don't patronize your elders said Usagi.

The young girl placed her hand in his hair and was found it was soft, holding him she felt a few stray tears on her cheeks.

You know i have not cried in front of someone since the day i was born said Usagi into the crook of her neck.

Misaki looked up at the night and snow has begun to fall.

You're the only one said Usagi.

 _Feeling his tears one on my shoulders said Misaki._

 _I was filled with so many shapeless emotions….if onlyi could be with him always …. If only i could be his special someone…. With thoughts like that running in my mind, i found myself unable to release the arms i'd put around him said Misaki._

* * *

A few days later at the Usami condo.

Misaki examined her appearance in the mirror wondering if she should change the style of her her or not.

She grabbed a comb and spiked her bangs upwards before putting on a pink headband.

Perfect said Misaki.

Then a hand appeared and ruffled her hair, messing up her work.

You go in via the wait list. Quit giving yourself airs said Usagi.

Shuddup! It doesn't change the fact that i got accepted by Mitsuhashi! Yelled Misaki.

True, you may have been wait-listed, but once you're enrolled, no one will know said Usagi.

Even though you were wait-listed, if you graduate properly,being wait-listed won't said Usagi.

Quit talking about being wait-listed! Yelled Misaki.

Sheesh! Said Misaki.

Misaki turned and left the bathroom and went to grab her jacket that was neatly folded on the back of couch and purse.

 _On the day our apartment lease was up for renewal, my brother was suddenly transferred to Osaka said Misaki._

 _And, by some twist of fate, i ended up finding a free place to stay for a while here at the Usami residence said Misaki._

Your buttons are misaligned said Usagi.

Then she blushed and turned to walk back to her room to fix it but Usagi came up behind her and he started take off the shirt.

I can dress myself you pervert said Misaki.

But he held her closer as the poor girl struggled to get free.

I 'll be late for entrance ceremony said Misaki.

Don't worry, in my red sports car it'll only take 5 minutes to get to Mitsuhashi said Usagi.

Then he sat down on the couch taking Misaki with him.

Wait! Hold on said Misaki.

Are you dreaming again? Asks Misaki.

The man smirked and began to re-dress the girl. Then placed a kiss on the girl's head

You should be honored to make the Great Usami-sensei fall in love with you said Usagi.

Surely, you cannot yet know what a tremendous thing that is said Usagi.

I don't wanna know said Misaki.

Then she struggled some more.

Help! Said Misaki.

 _Sympathizing with that pure-hearted romantic was my downfall said Misaki._

No! Wait! come on, let go said Misaki

what are you doing?! What are you touching?! Said Misaki,

 _Brother, it just may be said Misaki._

Quit it! Hey! Said Misaki.

Usagi-san, stop! Said Misaki.

 _That i've chosen a disastrous place to stay said Misaki_

U-Usagi, you idiot said Misaki.


	2. chapter 2: romantica

**I don't own junjou romantica.**

 **Bold** and _italic = voice over_

Italic = thoughts

 _ **The penthouse unit of a luxury condo, in a prime metropolitan location, said Misaki.**_

 _ **And it's a maisonette to boot said Misaki.**_

 _ **It's been a month since I came to stay at this super-luxurious residence said Misaki.**_

 _ **Fantastic said Misaki.**_

A perfect Japanese breakfast said Misaki.

Then the girl looks at the clock.

 _He should be coming soon said Misaki._

Then a door bursts open.

 _This is the master of this residence, and my current landlord said Misaki._

Morning said Misaki.

Morning said Usagi.

Did you finish your work? Asks Misaki.

Yeah said Usagi.

 _Why does he wear a tie even at home? Misaki Asks herself._

 _It's a mystery thought Misaki._

Thanks for the food said Usagi.

Thanks for the food said Misaki.

 ** _My landlord is… a super popular Naomori award-winning author at the height of his career, as well as a boys-love_** _ **author, said Misaki.**_

 ** _He is the Great Lord Akihiko Usami said Misaki._**

 ** _He was originally my brother's classmate from high school, and just sort of ended up becoming my tutor said Misaki._**

 ** _Then my brother got married and wound up being transferred, so i was given a free place to stay here said Misaki._**

 _It looks like Usagi may have pulled another all-nighter said Misaki._

 _But no matter how busy he is, he always keeps his promise that we'll eat our meals together said Misaki._

 _Incidentally, having grown up in a wealthy household, the born and bred Lord rich boy, is apparently drawn to the idea of normal family life said Misaki._

Eggs are great aren't they? Asks Usagi.

Huh? Said Misaki.

They're just so yellow, somehow said Usagi.

 _Also, he's weird said Misaki._

What time do you have to be at school today? Asks Usagi.

What? 8:30 said Misaki.

Then i'll take you said Usagi.

That's okay. It's only an 11 minutes on foot said Misaki.

It's fine. I'll take you said Usagi.

 _And Usagi secretly loved my brother said Misaki._

Usagi. If you have any dirty clothes, bring them out said Misaki.

I'll do the laundry before i go to school said Misaki.

Also, i'll leave your lunch in plastic wrap, so just nuke it said Misaki.

Then Usagi grabs her from behind.

Um.. excuse me said Misaki.

I'm out of Misaki said Usagi.

What's that supposed to mean? Asks Misaki.

I was abstaining until my work was done, so i need a recharge said Usagi.

Then he leads her over to the couch.

H-hey, Usagi-san, don't play with me said Misaki.

For all that, you're responding nicely said Usagi.

Hey! What are you touching said Misaki.

Say, Misaki, were you doing it yourself while i was away? Said Usagi.

Then he bit her ear.

So innocent said Usagi.

Shut up said Misaki.

You perverted old man said Misaki.

Q-quit it said Misaki.

Then she tripped on stack of papers.

Ow. that huet said Misaki.

Hey, now. Don't scatter my manuscripts all over the place said Usagi.

Shut up! Don't stack your manuscripts out here said Misaki.

MIsaki read a page of the manuscript and got angry.

You bastard! Turning me into a pervert without my permission said Misaki.

I was on roll today the words practically wrote themselves said Usagi.

Don't worry. I'll be sure be to include, "this story is work of fiction". Said Usagi,

That;s not the issue yells Misaki.

Then she tears the manuscript up.

What are you stupid! The real thing right here! Said Usagi holding up a floppy disk.

Hand it over! Rewrite it! Said Misaki.

It's a human rights violation! It's libel! Said Misaki.

Why do you always have to do this kind of thing anyway said Misaki.

Don't you get it! This is sexual harassment! It's a criminal act! Said Misaki.

Why, you ask said Usagi.

What a pointless question! The answer is obvious said Usagi.

Because i want to said Usagi.

 _I'm gonna kill him said Misaki._

 **Scene changes to the university.**

Call me when you're ready to go home. I'll come get you said Usagi.

Sorry to trouble you said Misaki.

Misaki! Said Usagi.

What said Misaki.

See you later said Usagi.

Take care said Misaki.

 _No! Bad, bad said Misaki._

 _Don't fall for that smile said Misaki._

She's coming! Here she comes said various college students.

 _There they go again! Why does everyone avoid me! Said Misaki._

 _They're totally avoiding me said Misaki._

 _Come to think of it, it's been like this ever since the second day of school said Misaki._

 _Why?! How come ?! asks Misaki._

 _I don't remember doing anything that would make them avoid me! What should i do? Said Misaki._

 _If i have to lead a lonely existence for the next 4 years said Misaki._

 _This is bad… i might seriously develop an aversion for school said Misaki._

Are you okay? Asks someone.

Oh, yeah said Misaki.

Did you already pick a seat? Asks a man.

What? No, not yet said Misaki.

Then come this way. Mind taking the seat next to mine said the man.

Oh, sure said Misaki.

 _No way! This is the first time someone's talked to me! Said Misaki._

From the 10th century to the 11th, the same learning text was… said the teacher.

You're a freshman! What department? Asks the man.

Economics said Misaki.

Seriously? Then, you're my Kouhai said the man.

Uh, um, i'm Misaki Takahashi said Misaki.

 **What? You're name's not Usami said the man.**

Huh? Said Misaki.

I mean, the guy who's always driving you to and from school is the author Akihiko Usami, right? Asks the man.

Um, if it's just my imagination, feel free to ignore this, but i get the sense that people are always watching me from a distance said Misaki.

Or rather. I feel like i'm being avoided said Misaki.

This is a national university, so the students are all ordinary citizens, rights? Asks the man.

Right said Misaki.

And yet, you come to the opening ceremony in a foreign luxury car, and you chauffeured several times a week said the man.

Not to mention, your driver is none other than, Akihiko Usami said the man.

All the girls, are saying, "the great author Akihiko Usami has such a dignified aura said the man.

And here this girl uses him as transportation said the man.

So they say said the man.

So it's all his fault said Misaki.

Uh, i'm just staying at his place because of certain circumstances said Misaki.

I'm a commoner, through and through said Misaki.

Chauffeuring me is sort of like whimsy on his part said Misaki.

Oh, i thought as much. You have the aura of a commoner said the man.

You always seemed kind of down, so i figured i'd say hi for once said the man.

Keiichi Sumi. nice to meet you said Sumi.

A friend said Misaki.

Huh? Said Sumi.

And even as a guy, i have to say Sumi-senpai's really cool said Misaki.

He said he's been kind of worried about me for a while now said Misaki.

He's a member of a club called the hot spring research society said Misaki.

So down to earth, don't ya think said Misaki.

I wanted join too but said Misaki.

If you've got time for that, get a part-time job said Usagi.

I know said Misaki.

He said he'd give me a referral for that too. A waitress at bar said Misaki.

1500 yen an hour said Misaki.

No said Usagi.

Why not? Asks Misaki.

If you're going to work, do it in the morning or the afternoon. Otherwise it will hurt your studies said Usagi.

You were admitted via wait-list as it is. You'll fall behind before long said Usagi.

Yeah, sure said Misaki.

Unlike some top-of-the-class graduates of Teito University law school, my brain isn't so well constructed said Misaki.

But i'm managing like an idiot, as only an idiot can said Misaki.

If i don't understand something, i plan to ask my sempai for help anyway said Misaki.

Don't be silly. This is a matter of your attitude said Usagi.

Don't spend too much time around frivolous characters said Usagi.

You never even met him, so don't bad mouth him said Misaki

Think about Takahiro, who's paying for your tuition said Usagi.

Yes, yes, yes said Misaki.

Yes, hello said Misaki.

Oh, brother said Misaki.

Yeah, I'm fine. i'm doing great said Misaki.

You worry too much said Misaki.

Yeah, sure. I'll switch with him said Misaki.

It's my brother said Misaki.

Right said Usagi.

Takahiro? Said Usagi.

Hey, it's been a while said Usagi.

How's Osaka? Said Usagi.

 _What a moron. My brother calls at once every three days said Misaki._

 _What's with him, anyways? It pisses me off said Misaki._

 _He finds faults with my friends. But then he goes and acts all mushy himself said Misaki._

 _Usagi-san was in love with my brother said Misaki._

 _Like a fool, he devoted himself to his one sided love for 10 whole year said Misaki._

 _And then oblivious my brother got married without ever noticing it said Misaki._

 _Thought, that maybe exactly why they've maintained their friendship said Misaki._

 _But just because you've lost your love, does that mean you have to rationally accept it and move on? Said MIsaki._

 _I'd never be able to do that said Misaki._

 _But then, why is Usagi always putting his hands on me said Misaki._

 _He never does it to anyone else said Misaki._

 _Why just me said Misaki._

 _A substitute in place of my brother said Misaki._

 **Scene changes to the university.**

Wow, so Usami was in the same class as your brother said Sumi.

The world sure is small said sumi.

Yeah, i guess said Misaki.

But you're commendable. Seriously, you've got my respect said Sumi.

Huh? Said Misaki.

I mean, with your brother in the mix, you can't get into any weird fights, right? Said Sumi.

It;s not like he's a total stranger, either, so it's kind of a complicated relationship said Sumi.

Does he even compare to your brother said Sumi.

Well said Misaki.

 _My parents died in a traffic accident when i was 8 years old said Misaki._

 _Usagi always kpt watch over my brother as he went through all that said Misaki._

 _I'm nothing compared to my brother said Misaki._

 _But said Misaki._

You know you talk about nothing but Usami said Sumi.

What? Said Misaki.

I do? I'm sorry said Misaki.

I didn't realize it said Misaki.

Actually, it's fine. Talk more said Sumi.

What? Said MIsaki,

The way you talk is so enthusiastic and earnest said Sumi.

I like it said Sumi.

Right said Misaki.

Akihiko said a voice.

Not that i really care, but don't use, my library as your personal bookshelf said a man.

As an associate professor here at Mitsuhashi faculty of humanities, your eccentric collection is far superior to that of any local library said Usagi.

I'll loan you these because you're my childhood friend said the man

But they're rare books, so you'd better take good care of them said the man.

I will say Usagi.

Hey said the man.

The hot springs research society is talking going to Hakone. If you'd like said Sumi.

We're going home said Usagi.

Never mind that, hurry up and move the car said Misaki,

You stand out too much as it is said Misaki.

Nice to meet you sensei. My name is Sumi said Sumi.

I've heard a lot about you from Misaki said Sumi.

Nice to meet you said Usagi.

Hey, i'm gonna go eat with my senpai now, so i'm gonna be a little late said Misaki.

Dinner's in the fridge, so just nuke it and said Misaki.

No, we're going home said Usagi.

Hey said a voice.

Sumi! Takahashi said another student.

We're going to the mixer! Come with us said the student.

Misaki, go tell them that we're going on a date, so we can't make it said Sumi.

A date?! Said Misaki.

Don't worry it's okay, i'm counting on you said Sumi.

O-okay said Misaki.

This was a good opportunity, so I read one of your books said Sumi.

Why, thank you said Usagi.

But i apologize. I'm stupid, i didn't understand it said Sumi.

Senpai said Misaki.

They said that we'd better make it to the next one said Misaki.

Ah, thanks said Sumi.

So, we're gonna get going, Usagi said Misaki.

Usagi walks forward, grabs her wrist and pulls her with him.

We're going home said Usagi.

What? No, like i said, i'm going with my senpai to said Misaki.

The first promise we made was that we'd eat our meals together said Usagi.

Hurry up and get in said Usagi.

You just have to push the buttons on the microwave said Misaki.

You don't make to some meals because of work said Misaki.

I've got my social obligations, too said Misaki.

Shut up! Hurry up and get in said Usagi.

I've got more work waiting for me! I don't want to waste time here said Usagi.

Then why don't you just go home alone said Misaki.

You're 10 years too young to be going out drinking said Usagi.

We're going to eat! Not drink said Misaki.

And besides, you told me you've been drinking since you were 13 said Misaki.

Quit throwing pointless arguments at me said Usagi.

Takahiro would be so disappointed said Usagi.

 _The hell! You're bringing up my brother again said Misaki._

Then go home said Misaki.

If you've got the spare time to pick me up, why don't you go talk on the phone with my brother said Misaki.

Huh? Said Usagi.

You talk on the phone forever, even though you're a guy said Misaki.

You're starting to get way off topic here said Usagi.

Shut up said Misaki.

S-since we're talking about it anyway, i'm going to say this now said Misaki.

Honestly, it's a big pain said Misaki.

Uh, no, that wasn't it said Misaki.

I didn't mean it like that… what i want to say is… that is said Misaki.

huh/ said Misaki.

Then Usagi threw her in the back seat and drove away.

Wh-what are you said Misaki.

 **Scene changes to Usagi apartment.**

Then phone rings and Misaki answers.

Yes said Misaki.

Oh, senpai? I'm sorry about what happened earlier said Misaki.

I'll head over there now so said Misaki.

Then Usagi took the phone from her and hung it up.

What did you do that for said Misaki.

The phone rings again and Usagi Answers.

Yes said Usagi.

Oh, Takahiro said Usagi,

Then Misaki cuts off the call.

What did you do that for said Usagi.

Shut up said Misaki.

I'm spending the night at senpai's place said Misaki.

No, you can't said Usagi.

Shut up said Misaki.

Misaki said Usagi.

Shut up! Don't touch me said Misaki.

Then he pushes her onto the couch and grabs her face.

Who do you think you're talking to in such a manner? Asks Usagi.

Then he kisses her.

She pushes him away.

Quit it said Misaki.

I'm not a substitute for my brother said Misaki.

Substitute? Said Usagi.

I mean… you loved my brother right said Misaki.

The,n there's not way you could get over him so quickly said Misaki.

 _I don't want to be compared said Misaki._

You cried when my heart was broken, remember said Usagi.

I was confident I could hide how shaken i was, but a brat i'd known for less than six months saw right through my heart, and i watch her cry her eyes out over something that wasn't her concern said Usagi.

so , right then said Usagi.

I thought " oh, she's the one," said Usagi.

That's why i lose my cool when it comes to you said Usagi.

I don't ever want to see the one i love snacthed from before my eyes again said Usagi.

Um. could it be that you were jealous of my senpai said Misaki.

And what if i was said Usagi.

Then he kisses her again.

Then she pushed her down.

Usagi said Misaki.

Ahh! No said Misaki.

This is a bad idea said Misaki.

Uh! Ahhh said Misaki.

Um said Misaki.

Usagi said Misaki.

Let's not do this, after all … not today said Misaki.

Usagi, there's no way. Any more of this and i'll said Misaki.

Then he grabs her hand and put it on his chest.

Misaki, it'll be okay said Usagi.

Misaki said Usagi.

Don't let anyone else touch you said Usagi.

All you have to do is choose me said Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3: egotist

**I don't own junjou romantica.**

 **Bold** and _italic = voice over_

 _Italic = thoughts_

We see a woman sitting on a park bench.

 _I was the one who offered to do it said the woman._

 _Flashback starts._

 _I'll let you fantasize about your beloved Takahiro said, woman._

Then she and a man kiss.

 _It was egotistical innocence said the woman._

 _The sweet touch of your cool hands…. I love you. I love you so much said the man._

 _Ta said the man._

 _Taka…. Hiro… said the man._

 _All I was left with was the feel of his hands said the woman._

 _My love was not returned said the woman._

 _end flashback._

 _I thought that if we felt each other skin-to-skin. I might be able to communicate my feelings for him said the woman._

Then something landed in front of her.

A man comes to get the rocket and notices her crying.

She notices this and dries her tears.

Then he grabs her wrist.

NIce to meet you said the man.

My name is Nowaki Kusama said Nowaki.

Huh? What? Said the woman.

Hey, let go said the woman.

Who the hell are you?! Said the woman.

Hey! Said the woman.

Hey, Wacchan did you find the rocket said a man.

Oh? What's this, a new face said a man.

Welcome said a man.

Here you go! To mark your acquaintanceship said a man.

Uh, no, I said the woman.

Come on, drink up said the man from before.

It's okay he said.

Hey, Wacchan said man #2.

Come here for a second! We'll do a proper launch this time said man#2.

Coming said Man #1.

 _The way his hand felt just now said the woman._

 _Wait, are you crazy said the woman._

 _There's no way that could be true said the woman._

Hiroki Kamijou-chan, huh? Said man #2.

Then I guess that makes you Hiro-tan said man #2.

Hiro-tan? Said Hiroki.

Yama-san wanted to become an astronaut, so Wacchan got us together to launch rockets today said man #2.

We all got know each other through Wacchan, you see said man #2.

Oh, here's my business card. Feel free to do with it as you will man #3.

Oh, here's mine said man #2.

Take mine too said man #4.

 _They're bound to all be lame ducks on the verge of being downsized said Hiroki._

But she was shocked all three men were the president and rep directors of businesses.

Nowaki Kusama… who in the world are you?! Said Hiroki.

Waachan's background is a bit complicated you see said one of the men.

He was Abandoned in front of an orphanage right after he was born said one of the men.

Oh, he was apparently named "Nowaki" because he was abandoned on the day of a typhoon said one of the men.

He started working as soon as he graduated from middle school said one of the men.

His part-time can't amount to much, but he donates to the orphanage every single month said one of the men.

He says he wants to take over the orphanage someday said one of the men.

He's a good kid said one of the men.

Kids like him deserve to find happiness said one of the men.

That he does said one of the men.

Happiness, huh said Hiroki.

 _I'd like to find happiness, too said Hiroki._

Can I help you said Hitoki?

I'm worried said Nowaki.

You were crying so much earlier said Nowaki.

That's none your business, now is it said Hiroki.

Then she turns and walks away l.

I hear you're a student at Tetio said Nowaki.

Will you please tutor me? Asks Nowaki.

Why should I said Hiroki?

I want to go to a college related to social welfare said Nowaki.

But I only have a middle school degree, so I need to take the UEQE said Nowaki.

I've got my graduation thesis to write, so I'm busy said Hiroki.

Whenever you have time is fine said Nowaki.

I refuse. Go find someone else to be your tutor said Hiroki.

I want to be you. Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Huh? Said Hiroki.

Please! Said Nowaki.

You're being annoying said Hiroki.

I want to study said Nowaki.

She pulls her arm out of his grip.

That's enough already! I'm seriously getting angry here said Hiroki.

Go right ahead said Nowaki.

What the hell is his problem said Hiroki.

Then she remembered she left the key in the door.

He got me said Hiroki.

this really sucks said Hiroki.

First, i get my heart broken, then some brat who makes goes and steals my key said Hiroki.

I'm going to sleep! Today, I'm just going to sleep said Hiroki.

 **The next day**

She wakes up to Nowaki at her bedside.

The hell is wrong with you! What are you doing here yells Hiroki?

Good morning said Nowaki.

I finished my newspaper route, so I took the liberty of dropping by said Nowaki.

Get out! Leave the key and get out right this minute! Yells Hiroki.

I made breakfast said Nowaki.

Please have some said Nowaki.

Why would you go to such lengths just to have me as your tutor? Asks Hiroki.

You don't know? Asks Nowaki.

No. I don't know said Hiroki.

I wonder why…. Said Nowaki.

That's what I'm asking. You dumbass said Hiroki.

 _Even so. I can't quite bring myself to kick him out because the touch of his hands feels so similar…. I've got to put it behind me already said Hiroki._

 _No matter how much I pine for him, my love will never be returned said Hiroki._

 _All that I'm left with is the feel of those hands said Hiroki._

Are you alright said Nowaki.

Now you owe me one said Nowaki.

Don't let it go to your head, you prevert said Hiroki.

Damn, it said Hiroki.

Oh, alright, I'll tutor you said Hiroki.

However, we're doing this on my schedule said Hiroki.

And it's going to be strict and rigorous! Be grateful said Hiroki.

Yes, Ma'am said Nowaki.

Then he starts picking up her books.

you're so cute, Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Don't look down on me said Hiroki.

How many centimeters tall are you anyway said Hiroki?

You're huge said Hiroki.

186 cm said Nowaki.

You piss me off said Hiroki.

Oh, he's here said Hiroki.

 _It must be rough, working six part-time jobs, but he still gets his studying done said Hiroki._

Oh, welcome home said Nowaki.

R-right, I'll grade your work, so go wash your face said Hiroki.

He got everything right said Hiroki.

Are you doing all right with your graduation thesis? Asks Nowaki.

It's coming along said Hiroki.

Although I may end up having to write another one said Hiroki.

Why? Asks Nowaki.

I'm thinking of staying at the university said Hiroki.

You're going to repeat a year said Nowaki.

You idiot, I may not look like it, but I'm the top student in Humanities said Hiroki.

I meant I want to go to graduate school said Hiroki.

Wow, that amazing! You really are something, Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Um, no, not really said Hiroki.

It's nothing worth making a big deal of said Hiroki.

Then notice a book by Akihiko Usami.

Oh, pardon me. I took the liberty of reading it said Hiroki.

Oh, no, I don't really mind said Hiroki.

You like this author, don't you said Nowaki.

How did you said Hiroki?

You have 3 copies of every book, and it seems he's also a current student at Teito said Nowaki.

Have you ever met him said Nowaki?

I have he's a childhood friend of mine said Hiroki.

Oh, that makes sense said Nowaki.

I see said Nowaki.

So that's it said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan, thank you for the use of your hot water said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan, you're going to catch a cold. If you're going to sleep. Go to bed said Nowaki.

Then he kissed her.

she woke up and pushes him off her.

What the hell are you doing said Hiroki?

Is Akihiko that childhood friend of yours said Nowaki.

What said Hiroki.

You were talking in your sleep said Nowaki.

That's not any of your business said Hiroki.

It doesn't look like you'll notice unless I say it properly, so said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan, I said Nowaki.

Oh, yes! Coming! Said Hiroki.

She opened the door to find Akihiko standing there.

Akihiko said Hiroki.

So you're alive said Akihiko

I haven't heard from you, and I haven't been able to catch you at school said Akihiko

So I figured you were dead in a ditch somewhere said Akihiko.

Hah! Sorry to disappoint you said Hiriko.

I've got two papers to write, so I didn't have time to be playing with big shot authors said Hiroki.

Don't be silly said Akihiko.

I may not sound it, but I was worried, you know, are you eating all right said Akihiko.

You don't look so good said Akihiko.

Hiroki said Akihiko.

Pardon me said Nowaki.

I'm taking Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

What? Said Akihiko.

You idiot! Said Hiroki.

What the hell was that, he's certain to have gotten the wrong idea from that said Hiroki.

I love you said Nowaki.

The reason I asked you to be my tutor is because I fell in love with you, at first sight, said Nowaki.

What are you saying said Hiroki?

I quit 2 of my part-time jobs so I have more time said Nowaki.

Of course, it's because I want to study said Nowaki.

But the main, real reason is that I want to spend every possible minute I can with you said Nowaki,

When I first met you, you were crying said Nowaki.

The reason lies with Usami-san, right! Said Nowaki.

Not your business said Hiroki.

I won't ask what happened said Nowaki

But I'll never let something like that happen said Nowaki.

I fell in love with your tearstained face said Nowaki.

But I want to see you smile said Nowaki.

Could I be Usami-san's replacement? asks Nowaki.

She tosses a book at him.

Leave said Hiroki.

Leave! Leave! don't ever come back said Hiroki.

Then she shuts the door to the apartment.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

He leaves.

She runs out of her apartment to find him gone.

 _What the heck? He left, just like that said Hiroki._

Then she goes back into her apartment.

 _Was I a bit too hard on him said Hiroki?_

 _No. more like. What's his problem said Hiroki?_

 _How dare suddenly confess his feelings, right when I'm so heartbroken and troubled said Hiroki._

Then she paces around her apartment for a few moments and then sits on her bed.

 **Scene changes to Nowaki at one of his part-time jobs.**

Um, excuse me said a man.

And in a cafe across the street is Hiroki.

 _Wh-what am I doing? Said Hiroki._

 _Why am I in disguise here in the cafe across from where Nowaki works said Hiroki?_

Seriously, the cafe that I coincidentally went to just happened to be across from where Nowaki works said Hiroki.

 _Wha wha said Hiroki._

 _What is with him said Hiroki._

 _Why is he acting all flirty with those high school girls said Hiroki?_

 _I thought you loved me said Hiroki._

 _How dare you look all goofy around them! Who do you think you are said Hiroki._

Then sees that Nowaki had noticed her so she hides her face.

Nowaki talks to a customer for a second and when he looks back at the cafe she's gone.

Later Nowaki rings her doorbell, she opens the, sees it's him, she goes to close the door but he stops her.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

What are doing here? Asks Hiroki.

I wanted to see you said Nowaki.

It was a wake-up call for me when you me never to come back said Nowaki.

I felt bad that I'd rushed confessing my feelings for you out of a sense of rivalry with Usami-san said Nowaki.

But no matter what. I just can't give you up said Nowaki.

Wh-what's with you said Hiroki.

You keep going on and on about stuff that doesn't make any sense said Hiroki.

Get real said Hiroki.

But you came to the flower shop, right said Nowaki.

That made me incredibly happy, you know that said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan, I'll say this once more time said Nowaki.

I love you said Nowaki.

You really are way too direct said Hiroki.

Do not like this sort of thing? Asks Nowaki.

It's more like, I'm not used to this kind of thing, so said Hiroki.

I'll get you used to it said Nowaki.

If all you had before was giving your love, then from now on, please be loved by me said Nowaki.

I love you said Nowaki.

I love you, Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Then next thing Hiroki knew they were making love.

A few days later at Nowaki part-time job at the flower shop.

All right! That came out good! Said a man.

Wow, that's a gorgeous bouquet said Nowaki.

I've put everything I've got into it. And as a special service, I made it 20% bigger said the man.

Is it a delivery? I'll go said Nowaki.

Oh, it's fine said the man.

Is it an in-store pickup? Asks Nowaki.

Here said the man.

Let's see…. The sender is Hiroki Kamijou-chan of the bunkyo ward said the man.

There's a message here, too said the man.

Let's see said Nowaki.

Congratulations on passing the UEQE, omitting the rest said Nowaki.

What the heck? Is that a friend of yours? Asks the man.

Then Nowaki ran to Hiroki's apartment.

At her apartment, Hiroki is sitting and thinking when she hears someone approach

Then the door opens and Nowaki walking holding the flowers she had sent him.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

The flowers said Nowaki.

I got your flowers said Nowaki.

Don't get so giddy over some flowers, college applicant said Hiroki.

You passed the UEQE, not the college entrance exams said Hiroki.

We're about to get cracking on shaping you up for said Hiroki.

He hugs her.

Hiro-san, I'm so happy, I could die said Nowaki.

You dummy said Hiroki.


	4. Chapter 4: romantica

**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

Misaki is reading Usagi's latest Boys love book and she's not happy with it.

He's not getting away with it anymore said Misaki.

You stinking Usagi, wake the hell up! Yells Misaki.

How dare you write another book like this! Yells Misaki.

Hey, are you getting this said Misaki?

Just kidding said Misaki.

 _Crap, I forgot he's in the worst of moods when he wakes up said Misaki._

Pardon me for interrupting your sleep said Misaki.

She turned to leave but he grabbed the back of her shirt and threw on the bed.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry!said Misaki.

He holds her hands above her above head and straddles her waist.

Why do you dislike being written about so much? Asks Usagi.

What are you? A moron? Of course, I don't like it said Misaki.

Not only did you put me in there without my permission, but you turned me into a boy and you keep having me to weird things said Misaki.

Hey, what do you think you're touching said Misaki.

Quit it said Misaki.

You hear that? Someone's here! Said Misaki.

Ignore it said Usagi.

B-but said Misaki.

Then a woman enters the bedroom.

Good morning! It's Aikawa of Marukawa book said Aikawa.

Usami-sensei, I assume your manuscript is done said Aikawa.

Misaki was embarrassed and shocked.

Here's a little something for you guys Masaki said Aikawa.

The bear puff's that everyone's been talking about lately said Aikawa.

Wow! Thank you so much, said Misaki.

The donuts you brought the other day were really tasty, too! Said Misaki.

Really?! I'm so glad said Aikawa.

I told you I was still in the middle of my work. Why in the world would you come by said Usagi?

If you don't like it. Why don't you write in a manner that doesn't require supervision said Aikawa.

Well, not that I mind, since I got to meet Misaki said Aikawa.

We've spoken on the phone so many times, it doesn't feel we're meeting for the first time, does it said Aikawa.

Right said Misaki.

Why would you be talking to Misaki on the phone? Asks Usagi.

You know why. It's because a certain someone regularly misses his deadlines by a wide margin said Aikawa.

And on top of that, pretends not to be home said Aikawa.

 _Aikawa is Usagi's editor and handler said Misaki._

Okay, I going to read this now said Aikawa.

 _She's way more beautiful than I'd imagined said Misaki._

 _I guess she might be a bit older than Usagi said Misaki._

 _The fact that she can talk to Usagi like that is really kind of impressive said Misaki._

 _As far as I know, Usagi doesn't act relaxed around very many people said Misaki._

 _It's sort of unexpected said Misaki._

 _Wait for our first meeting and she saw me like that! What should I do said Misaki?_

Misaki said Usagi.

Huh said Misaki.

The water said Usagi.

It's boiling said Usagi.

Oh oh said Misaki.

She turns the stove off.

Oh, crap said Misaki looking at the clock.

The tea's ready! You do the rest! Said Misaki.

I'm going to be late for school said Misaki.

Okay, I'm going said Misaki after putting her shoes on.

See you later said Usagi.

I'm going said Misaki.

 _It's weird, I've been weird lately said Misaki._

 _All Usagi has to do is touch me and my heart starts pounding said Misaki._

 _What am I, an idiot said Misaki?_

 _Well, the other day Usagi and I ended up having sex said Misaki._

Then later at school

A female editor? Said Sumi.

Yes said Misaki.

What, she drops by frequently said Sumi.

Probably said Misaki.

I'll find out that she came by after the fact said Misaki.

And she'll have picked up manuscripts or dropped off some kind of gift said Misaki.

What do you mean? She comes into the house on her own? Asks Sumi.

Oh, apparently she's got a key said Misaki.

Huh? Is that normal? Asks Sumi.

Has he given keys to his managers at other companies, too? Asks Sumi.

Beats me said Misaki.

Oh, I see said Sumi.

It must mean that Usami is dating her said Sumi.

What? No way said Misaki.

But if you think about it, isn't that the natural conclusion said Sumi.

There's no way he'd hand over a key to a woman who means nothing to him said Sumi.

No, that really can't be true said Misaki.

How do you know? Asks Sumi.

Well, because said Misaki.

Because? Said Sumi.

Your ramen going to get soft said Sumi.

Oh said Misaki,

Then she ate her ramen.

Okay. okay. Lunchtime is over said Sumi.

Oh, senpai, wait said Misaki.

She finished a piece of the ramen.

Then Sumi came back over and put his arm around her,

If you ever think you might be a third wheel, feel free to come over to my place said Sumi.

I only have one futon set, though, so we'll have to sleep together said Sumi.

Senpai said Misaki.

Oh, welcome home, Misaki said Aikawa.

Oh… have you been in a meeting with him this whole time? Asks Misaki. '

Yup, because we were talking about his next project, too! Said Aikawa.

Oh, sounds like a lot of work said Misaki.

I had to go to a lot of trouble to make accept this new project said Aikawa.

What? Said Misaki.

You know, he doesn't choose his projects based on money or fame, but rather he judges them on how interesting he thinks it'll be, right? Said Aikawa.

Uh, yeah said Misaki.

At least once he okays a project. I don't have to worry about anything except missed deadlines said Aikawa.

But it seems like you're having fun said Misaki.

I guess i'd do anything if it would help him produce good work said Aikawa.

Besides, I may be his manager, but I'm first and foremost an Akihiko Usami fan said Aikawa.

I'm back said Misaki.

What's all this? What's going on? Asks Misaki.

Welcome home said Usagi.

I was getting research material together for my next project, and it ended up like this said Usagi.

I see said Misaki.

Misaki said Usagi.

He pats the spot next to him for her to sit down.

She put a giant teddy bear in between them.

Aw, man said Misaki.

I just saw Aikawa downstairs said Misaki.

Oh, really said Usagi.

Aikawa sure is beautiful, huh? Said Misaki.

You think so said Usagi.

H-have you known her a long time? Asks Misaki.

You seem to get along really well said Misaki.

Not especially said Usagi.

Uh, so like, is it normal to give your house key to your managers? Asks Misaki.

You've got be kidding right? Aikawa's the only one said Usagi.

What? Why? Asks Misaki.

Why only Aikawa? Asks Misaki.

Usagi says nothing.

What? Said Misaki.

No! Said Usagi.

Huh? Said Misaki.

Forget about that woman said Usagi.

She's a demon wearing human skin said Usagi.

If you get close to her, she'll just gobble you up and toss you aside said Usagi.

What are you talking about said Misaki?

Aikawa's a nice person said Misaki.

She's pretty, she smart, and she's always bringing by tasty gifts said Misaki.

Just forget about Aikawa said Usagi.

Nothing good will come of it said Usagi.

Misaki said Usagi.

He takes her chin in his hand, she ducks and walks away.

But he goes after her and catches her wrist then he grabs both her wrists and holds them above her head against the wall.

L-let go, Usagi said Misaki.

That hurts said Misaki.

You've been avoiding me lately, haven't you said Usagi.

N-not really, you're imagining things said Misaki.

Then he touches her.

Usagi said Misaki.

Please! Seriously, quit touching me said Misaki.

I'm begging you said Misaki.

How do you really feel about me? Asks Usagi.

Huh? Why are asking all of a sudden? Said Misaki.

The other day…. I never did you how you felt! said Usagi.

I want to hear your answer sometime soon said Usagi.

I-i don't know said Usagi.

Then Usagi let her go.

Sorry said Usagi.

I got too impatient said Usagi.

Then he went into another room and she slides down the wall.

A few days later.

I'm back said Misaki.

She saw Usagi in a suit.

Welcome home said Usagi.

Welcome home, Misaki said Aikawa.

Pardon, my intrusion said Aikawa.

Oh, not at all, welcome said Misaki.

Are you going somewhere, Usagi? Asks Misaki.

Work said Usagi fixing his tie.

I have a meeting with a certain luminary said Usagi.

It's at the hotel Bilton said Usagi.

Where's that? Asks Misaki.

We'll go together sometime said Aikawa.

Oh, that's tight, I brought you something said Aikawa.

Today, it's Belgian chocolates said Aikawa.

I hope you enjoy them said Aikawa.

Oh, thank you so much, said Misaki.

Misaki, I think I'll probably be eating out tonight, so would you mind eating dinner alone said Usagi.

The doorbell rang.

Oh, okay said Misaki.

Sensei, the taxi's here said Aikawa.

Right said Usagi.

I'll be going then said Usagi.

See you later said Misaki.

Oh, sensei said Aikawa.

Your tie is crooked said Aikawa.

 _Quit it said Misaki._

 _No said Misaki._

 _Don't touch him said Misaki._

There you go, handsome said Aikawa.

 _Don't let her touch you said Misaki._

 _The only person allowed to touch is... Said Misaki._

Misaki said Usagi.

What's wrong? Asks Usagi.

Nothing said Misaki.

 _Touch me said Misaki._

 _Like you always do said Misaki._

 _Hurry! Said Misaki._

Sensei, let's get going said Aikawa.

The person we're meeting with is a stickler for punctuality said Aikawa.

I'm going said Usagi.

See you later said Misaki.

Oh, it raining said Aikawa.

 _I felt annoyed, pissed, and my heart was racing said Misaki._

 _Because in that moment, I found myself thinking how much they suited each other said Misaki._

Misaki notices Usagi's shirt and walks over to it.

 _When all's said and done, do I seriously…. Have feeling for Usagi said Misaki._

Whoa! Talk about cheesy! Said Misaki.

I was totally in full on girly mode just now! Said Misaki.

Seriously creepy said Misaki.

Damn it! Said Misaki.

Why do I have to get mushy over every little thing said?! Said Misaki.

Then she takes out the box of chocolates.

Time for binge eating! Said Misaki.

Binge eating said Misaki.

Crap this has alcohol in it said Misaki.

His shirt said Misaki.

She grabs the shirt, holds it up to her nose and smells it.

 _Usagi's smell said Misaki._

Misaki said Usagi.

Misaki said Usagi again.

 _Usagi's voice said Misaki._

Misaki, you're going to catch a cold said Usagi.

Welcome home said Misaki.

Oh, shoot, I have homework said Misaki.

What's the matter? Asks Misaki.

Misaki noticed he noticed the shirt.

No! Wrong! There's no deep meaning to this! Said Misaki.

Th-this was because I got a little chilly said Misaki.

Uh, I got drunk on chocolate truffles and got sleepy said Misaki.

And I thought I might freeze to death without it so said Misaki.

Then he grabs her, throw over his shoulder and starts up the stairs.

What? H-hold on said Misaki.

Let go! I said, Let go! Said Misaki.

Usagi said Misaki.

Come on, Usagi! Wait! Let go said Misaki.

He throws her on his bed.

Time's up said Usagi.

She sits up.

Huh? Said Misaki.

I thought I'd wait for you, but I've reached my limit said Usagi.

Sleeping with my damn shirt hugged to your chest! Said Usagi.

I can only think that it's an invitation said Usagi.

Like I said, this is said Misaki.

Then Usagi pushes her down on the bed and holds her there.

Quit it said Misaki.

Don't touch me said Misaki.

What's with you? You've got Aikawa said Misaki.

She throws something at him.

Huh? Said Usagi.

You've got be kidding! Stop messing with me said Misaki.

I don't know what's what anymore said Misaki.

There's something wrong with me! I get all weird when you touch me! Said Misaki.

Aikawa's a nice person but when she's with you, it pisses me off said Misaki.

What are you going to do about this?! Said Misaki.

I've turned into this crazy, nasty person! Said Misaki.

You jerk! Said Misaki.

That's because you're in love with me said Usagi.

Pardon? Said Misaki.

Usagi sighs.

I leave you alone, and your mind runs off in a worthless direction said Usagi.

What in the world made you think that there's something between Aikawa and me? Asks Usagi.

Well said Usagi.

Uh, because said Misaki.

I swear, being with you is so frustrating said Usagi.

I lose my cool said Usagi.

Before I know it, I've spent a whole day thinking about you, and it pisses me off said Usagi.

I love you said Usagi.

Misaki says nothing.

Give in said Usagi.

I told you, didn't I said Usagi.

Time's up said Usagi.

 _How many times does this man plan to destroy my heart said Misaki_

What's wrong asks Usagi.

Your hands are cold said Misaki.

Then, melt them with your heat said Usagi.

Uh! Moans Misaki.

Then he enters her from behind.

Ugh! Moans Misaki.

Usagi said Misaki.

What is it said Usagi?

I think I might love you said Misaki.

Of course, you do said Usagi.

The next day.

So, the reason she has a key said Usagi,

Is because I debuted through Marukawa Books said Usagi.

Aikawa was my first handler said Usagi.

Okay said Misaki.

 _One time, I did a project for a literary magazine, but I missed the deadline by a wide margin said Usagi._

 _On top of which, my unwholesome lifestyle had caught up with me and I became unresponsive in the middle of my writing said Usagi._

 _In a panic, Aikawa and the chief editor said Usagi._

Usami's not answering his phone said Aikawa.

It can't be said the chief editor.

 _They asked the building manager to unlock my door and came barging in said Usagi._

Usami said Aikawa.

Sensei, get a hold of yourself said the chief editor.

Aikawa, get an ambulance! Hurry! Said the Chief editor.

Sensei, where's the rest! Where's the rest of the novel? Said Aikawa.

Hey, this is no time to be out cold said Aikawa.

Get your butt in gear and finish the manuscript, you dumbass said Aikawa.

A-Aikawa said the chief editor.

Wake the hell up said Aikawa.

 _That kind of thing happened about 10 times, and I figured she'd kill for real at the rate, so in fear for my life, said Usagi,_

I decided to give her a key said Usagi.

Meet your deadline! Said Misaki.

If I might make an additional point, the numerous things that Akihiko does to Misaki in those books… were all requested by Aikawa said Usagi.

For real said Misaki

that's why I told you to forget about her said Usagi,

Say said Usagi.

Shall we have her return her key? Asks Usagi.

It's okay said Misaki.

I don't want to do anything that might be bad for your work said Misaki.

Say it for me said Usagi.

What? Asks Misaki.

Say what said Misaki.

The last thing you said yesterday said Usagi.

Uh, what was that again said Misaki.

He grabs her as she was away.

What? Said Misaki.

Say it and I'll keep going said Usagi.

Huh?! Said Misaki.

Get real said Misaki.

Don't let it go to your head, you idiot said Misaki.

I've been quiet here and you go and Misaki.

Hey, let go, you prevert said Misaki.

Yes, yes, yes said Usagi.


	5. Chapter 5: egotist

**I don't own junjou romantica.**

Six years after the events of episode 3.

Nowaki steps into the airport and kneels down to tie his shoelaces when Hiroki walks up.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Nowaki said Hiroki.

You damn dumbass said Hiroki while kicking him in the head with her high heel boot.

Then she runs off.

Are you alright? Are you hurt? Asks a man.

Call the police said the man.

N-no, it's fine. I'm all right said Nowaki.

Besides, she's not a stranger said Nowaki.

She was my girlfriend said Nowaki.

 **Scene changes Hiroki on a train.**

 _No, we haven't actually broken up yet, so it's not was said Hiroki._

 _But if you're in a relationship, what normal person loses touch for a whole year without warning said Hiroki._

 _That's right, Nowaki Kusama, that stupid, moronic dumbass, went to study overseas in America without a single damn word to me said Hiroki._

 _It was always like that since we first started seeing each other said Hiroi._

 _He said he wanted to go a college related to social welfare, so I concentrated on teaching him subjects related to humanities, but the place he actually went to was a national medical school said Hiroki._

That's a damn hardcore science said Hiroki.

She took out a postcard.

when... where…. And what the hell were you doing said Hiroki.

Then she crumpled it up.

 _Six years of this kind of thing over and over again said Hiroki._

 _I was right to kick him said Hiroki._

 _Now I can break up with him without any regrets said Hiroki._

 _Serves you right said Hiroki as she goes to put the postcard in the trash._

But she just puts the postcard in her purse.

She walks back to her apartment.

She finds Nowaki waiting for her.

Pardon me. I took the liberty of waiting for you said Nowaki.

What do you want? Asks Hiroki.

May I ask you to put me up for the night said Nowaki.

I lost my key to the place said Nowaki.

And I haven't been able to get ahold of my landlord pardon my intrusion said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

I'm sorry for not staying in touch with all this time said Nowaki.

I sent you a postcard before I returned said Nowaki.

Did you get it? Asks Nowaki.

So? what did you go all way over to America for? Said Hiroki.

What? Well, because pediatric medicine is more advanced in America anyway, so I went to study that said Nowaki.

This is a souvenir said Nowaki.

Why thank you said Hiroki.

Pardon me, would you mind if I use your shower? Asks Nowaki.

I actually haven't bathed these last 3 days, so said Nowaki.

Go right ahead said Hiroki.

 _Stupid Nowaki said Hiroki._

 _If he had the time to buy a souvenir, why didn't he make one measly phone call said Hiroki?_

 _I'm not saying that I never want to be apart, or that he shouldn't go study abroad said Hiroki._

She looked at the stand to the panda and it read "Made in Japan".

Don't go re-importing things! Said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan, excuse me, I can only get cold water to come out said Nowaki.

Hell if I know said Hiroki.

 _Show a little remorse, moron said Hiroki._

I'm going home said Nowaki.

I'm sorry for being unreasonable said Nowaki.

G-go home! Where? Said Hiroki.

It'll be fine. I work something out said Nowaki.

You seem busy. So I'll come again some other time said Nowaki.

So, thank you for having me said Nowaki.

Hiroki stops him from leaving by putting her hand on the door.

Then Nowaki puts his hand on hers.

Then he traps her on the door and kisses her.

Hiro-chan, I've missed you said Nowaki.

Then he touches her butt.

She pushes him away.

Get real! Damn it! Said Hiroki.

Then he grabs both her arms

Hiro-chan said Nowaki,

Nowaki's voice… the feel of him

He sticks his hand up her blouse.

 _It's no-use said Hiroki._

 _I'm getting swept away said Hiroki._

Then they end up having sex.

Why didn't you get in touch with me even once until now? Asks Hiroki.

Um said Nowaki.

Oh, nevermind. Forget I asked said Nowaki.

I'm sorry said Nowaki.

There were a lot of things I had to learn in a limited amount of time said Nowaki.

That's why said Nowaki.

Really, if you're going somewhere, at least leave a damn memo said Hiroki.

That's the least you could do, jerk said Hiroki.

I'm sorry said Nowaki.

This is it, alright! Don't think there'll be a second time said Hiroki.

You moron said Hiroki.

All right said Nowaki.

Oh, yeah said Nowaki.

I became an associate professor while you were in America said Hiroki.

Oh, you finally did it, congratulations said Nowaki.

It's nothing all that special said Hiroki.

You really are an amazing person said Nowaki.

The next morning her alarm goes off and Hiroki punches it.

Shut up said Hiroki.

Then goes to wake Nowaki only to find him gone.

Then she notices the note under her clock.

It read"I'm going - Nowaki.

Wh-why? Said Hiroki.

Why? Said Hiroki.

Where said Hiroki.

With whom said Hiroki.

To do what said Hiroki.

How long will it be this time? Said Hiroki.

* * *

 **Scene changes to a school.**

Hiroki is typing on a laptop.

Kamijou-sensei said a voice.

Then a pair of arms wraps around her.

She shoves the arms off

Professor Miyagi said Hiroki.

Well, well, already in a foul mood this morning are we said Miyagi.

You do this every single day said Hiroki.

Why can't you just keep it to good morning? Asks Hiroki.

What? But you don't think that'd be boring said, Miyagi.

Really, can't you be a little more cheery yourself? Asks Miyagi.

Do you know what the students call you? Asks Miyagi.

What's that? Asks Hiroki.

Kamijou the demon said, Miyagi.

I hear that if a student's attention wanders even a little bit, you throw chalk and books and stuff at them, huh? Said Miyagi.

Of course, i do! It's inexcusable for them to be chatting or texting during class said Hiroki.

Those who aren't learning ought not to come said Hiroki.

Then she takes a drink from a mug.

What the hell do they think literature, is said Hiroki.

I like it said, Miyagi.

This attitude of yours towards literature said, Miyagi.

Knock it off already, or I'll report for sexual harassment said Hiroki.

You know, your problem is that you're a little too uptight said, Miyagi.

And you're too indifferent said Hiroki.

That's why your wife found a lover and left you said Hiroki.

Sh-shoot, I shouldn't have said that said Hiroki.

Then she took another drink from her mug.

Yeah, that right said Miyagi.

I'm a pitiful man, whose wife left him said, Miyagi.

Well, I do think it's a marvel we lasted 3 years, though! Said Miyagi.

Your ex-wife is the daughter of our department's dean, right said Hiroki.

Yup said, Miyagi.

S-so like, your situation said Hiroki.

Oh, it's no problem at all said Miyagi.

The dean's the one feeling most embarrassed said, Miyagi.

He actually ended up coming to me to apologize in person said Miyagi.

I knew from the start that my ex-wife had a lover, and I was enjoying my research more anyway said, Miyagi.

We were both to blame said, Miyagi.

It's just one of those things said, Miyagi.

Your brain knows that you can't make a life together if you're always going separate ways, but that psychological part of you can never quite catch up said, Miyagi.

You've never experienced anything like that? Asks Miyagi.

Sorry, i'm not married said Hiroki.

Well, class is starting, so please excuse me said Hiroki.

* * *

In class, Hiroki is giving a lecture.

What's more important to you? Me or your work? Said Hiroki.

I'd die before I ever said anything like that said Hiroki.

Because i'm sure he's got his own dreams and I've got my pride said Hiroki

I think people who act solely on their emotions are worthless said Hiroki.

Hiroki then writes something on the chalkboard and then looks at a book.

 _I think you always need to be cool and objective about yourself, and everything around you said Hiroki._

That's it for today said Hiroki.

 **Scene change to Nowaki.**

It's from Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

The note read "i'm breaking up with you - Kamijou.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Hiroki's new apartment.**

 _I moved and changed the numbers on my phone and cell said Hiroki._

She looks at the panda Nowaki had given her the day he got back.

She had a flashback about them

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

They are at a restaurant.

Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

So that's the deal, what do you think said Nowaki.

Uh, about what? Asks Hiroki.

Oh, you weren't listening said Nowaki.

Oh, sorry, hold on a minute I need to finish this paper said Hiroki.

She takes a drink out of a mug.

I'll listen to you later said Hiroki.

Oh, no, it's fine said Nowaki.

Please make your work your priority said Nowaki.

Yeah? Thanks said Hiroki.

 _The most we ever did on our dates was eat a meal at a family restaurant said Hiroki._

 _The only other thing on our literary was the walk back to the train station._

Hiro-chan, would you mind if we took this path over here? Asks Nowaki.

S-sure said Hiroki.

 _The longest way back to the train station… said Hiroki._

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Then they stop he steps in front of her then takes her chin and kisses her.

You brat! Don't do stuff like that on a public road said Hiroki.

Then she pushes past him and continues walking towards the train station.

Pardon me said Hiroki.

 _Maybe I should have had kinder words for him said Hiroki._

 _Instead of only thinking of myself said Hiroki._

 _Maybe I should have paid more attention to Nowaki said Hiroki._

End flashback

I'm the one who broke it off and yet my heart only grows heavier said Hiroki.

* * *

At the university.

Kamijou, I need 30 copies of these, and 50 of these said a voice.

Huh? Where'd the research for this go said Hiroki?

Professor Miyagi, the least you could do is get your own research material yourself said Hiroki.

Well, you know, when I get busy and I feel cornered, I get this urge to clean up my room said, Miyagi.

He taps her on the head with a scroll.

What's wrong? Asks Miyagi.

Something bad happen? Asks Miyagi.

Nothing happened, really said Hiroki.

You sure said, Miyagi.

I got it said, Miyagi.

Furrows said, Miyagi.

Excuse me? Said Hiroki.

I've been wondering why you always look so grumpy…. But you know…. You furrow a lot said, Miyagi.

You furrow your brow a lot said, Miyagi.

It's definitely because of that said Miyagi.

Being endearing is important too you know said, Miyagi.

Come on give it a try said, Miyagi.

Put on that wide-eyed, sort of puppy dog look and say, " is there something I can help you with, Sensei" Like that said Miyagi.

Professor… said Hiroki.

Man, I am so busy said, Miyagi.

I'm making a quick trip to the bathroom said Hiroki.

What the? Out of paper said Miyagi.

Man, it's always when you're in a hurry said, Miyagi.

* * *

In the restroom, Hiroki is splashing water on her face.

Then she looks in the mirror.

 _Pull yourself together said Hiroki._

She walks out of the bathroom and sees a female student talking to Nowaki.

Then the student points at her.

Oh, there she is said the female.

Then stare at each other.

 _Nowaki said Hiroki._

She walks away and Nowaki goes after her.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

I'm sorry. I tried to call, but I couldn't get through said Nowaki.

And when I went to your place, you'd already moved said Nowaki.

This was the only place I could think of, so I came here said Nowaki.

I saw your postcard said Nowaki.

Oh, really. That's how it is, so said Hiroki.

 _Stay cool! Said Hiroki._

"That's how it is"? what's going on? Asks Nowaki.

Did I do something? Asks Nowaki.

 _Come on, stay cool said Hiroki._

If I did something to make you angry, I apologize said Nowaki.

Please tell me said Nowaki.

Could it be that this is about me studying overseas? Said Nowaki.

Um.. this is something that bugged me the other day, too, but I said Nowaki.

Uh, no, that's not what this is about said Hiroki.

I finally realized that our relationship was impossible from the start said Hiroki.

 _That's it. Keep it up said Hiroki to herself._

Why?! Asks Nowaki.

I mean, two people who are 4 years apart in age being together is wrong, no matter how you look at it said Hiroki.

Besides being 4 years apart, we don't see eye-to-eye on things sometimes said Hiroki.

That's not said Nowaki.

I think this kind of thing is rough on you too, so I just figured said Nowaki.

Then he walks ahead of her, traps her against a wall by a stairwell and slams his hand on the wall.

I never once thought such a thing! Said Nowaki.

But as an associate professor and a student, our positions are different said Hiroki.

She runs away from him.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Please wait! Said Nowaki.

Then he goes after her.

I don't like this! I don't like this at all said Nowaki.

Keep your voice down! This is where I work said Hiroki.

Then students look to where the yelling is coming from.

Please give me a proper reason! I can't accept this said Nowaki.

That's a plenty good reason, isn't it said Hiroki.

Then she makes to her's and Miyagi's office.

That's enough! Don't bother me anymore said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Then she shuts and locks the door.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

She slides down the door.

 _Hurry…. Hurry up and leave said Hiroki._

Hiro-chan, do you hate me now? Asks Nowaki.

She doesn't answer him.

Hiro-chan, Please open the door said Nowaki.

Please talk to me properly said Nowaki.

I'll talk, too. So please said Nowaki.

Shut up! Leave! Said Hiroki.

Just leave said Hiroki.

Tonight at 7 said Nowaki.

In front of the usual family, restaurant said Nowaki.

I'll be waiting said Nowaki.

I'll wait as long as it takes said Nowaki.

Then Miyagi comes back with copy paper.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

What's this? What are you raising your voice for? Asks Miyagi.

Did something happen? Asks Miyagi.

No.. pardon me said Nowaki.

Are you a student in this department? Asks Miyagi.

No. please excuse me said Nowaki.

Kamijou, open up! Said Miyagi.

She opens the door.

Hey, my sweet honey said Miyagi.

Where did you go? Asks Hiroki.

The copy machine ran out of paper, did you miss me said, Miyagi.

Huh? What's with you? You look awful said, Miyagi.

Shut up! Said Hiroki.

 _Get a hold of yourself said Hiroki._


	6. Chapter 6: egotist

I don't own Junjou Romantica.

This takes place the same day as episode 5.

Musashino medical school.

Nowaki is walking through the Halls thinking out his earlier encounter with Hiroki.

Kusama! Kusama! Said a voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

The voice belongs to a man in a suit.

What's wrong! You seem out of it said the man.

Are still jet-lagged asked the man.

No said Nowaki.

Are you done with classes for the day? Asks the man.

Yes said Nowaki.

In that case, I want you to come to Narita with me said the man.

What? Said Nowaki.

's coming to Japan said the man.

He's very keen on seeing you said the man.

Oh, pardon me, today is a bit said Nowaki.

What's this! You have plans said the man.

Yes. at 7 o'clock said Nowaki.

Hm! 7 o'clock said the man.

That should be fine then said the man.

His plane arrives at 2 o'clock said the man.

Oh, but today said Nowaki.

asked for you said the man.

You know how difficult that man can be, don't you said the man.

* * *

The phone rang at Miyagi and Hiroki office and Miyagi answers.

Hiro-chan, is that you? It's Nowaki said Nowaki.

What? Said Miyagi.

Oh, Kamijou stepped out for a bit said, Miyagi.

If there's a message I'll pass it along said, Miyagi.

Oh, then please do that for me said Nowaki.

As Miyagi hung up Hiroki walked into the room

She was carrying a stack of books

Hey said, Miyagi.

Kamijou, you just said Miyagi.

That's all the material right there said Hiroki.

So please get on with your work already said Hiroki. '

And i'm going to do my own work said Hiroki.

There you go again said Miyagi pointing to her brows.

Then she got to work.

Miyagi looks over at her.

 _That voice on the phone… it was the kid from this morning said, Miyagi._

 _Nowaki said, Miyagi._

 _It sounds familiar somehow said, Miyagi._

Then remembers the note.

 _Oh! Said Miyagi._

 _So that's it said, Miyagi._

* * *

Scene changes to the airport.

A digital clock read 16:00

 _ **(a/n 16:00 is 4:00 pm in military time)**_

Pardon me said Nowaki.

Is the 2 pm flight from New York still not here? Asks Nowaki.

I'm very sorry said an airport worker.

Their departure was delayed due to bad weather said the airport worker.

They should arrive shortly said the airport worker.

 _If I don't leave now, I won't make it in time said Nowaki._

 _I called the university, but they said Hiro-chan went home said Nowaki._

Professor, pardon me said Nowaki.

There's somewhere I really need to be tonight said Nowaki.

Can't you make this your priority said the professor?

If you want a career in this field, it would be very beneficial to have this man in your professional network said the professor.

The doctor has been very good to me said Nowaki.

I'll be sure to pay him my respects tomorrow, so pardon me said Nowaki.

I'm going to excuse myself for today said Nowaki.

Wait! It's finally arrived said the professor.

* * *

Scene changes to Hiroki

 _Why do I feel such a great sense of anticipation? Said Hiroki._

 _What am I doing getting here an hour early for our meeting? Said Hiroki._

 _This is the last time said Hiroki._

 _I'll meet with him, talk with him, and if I get the slightest feeling that it won't work, I'll break up with him said Hiroki._

Flashback

I don't like this! I don't like this at all! Said Nowaki.

End flashback

 _I've never heard Nowaki raise his voice like that… it surprised me, but it made me happy said Hiroki._

 _When I see him, I'll tone down my pride, too said Hiroki._

 _If I honestly tell him what the problem is, he's bound to apologize said Hiroki._

 _So I guess I'll forgive him without giving him a hard time about it said Hiroki._

* * *

Scene changes to Nowaki rushing to meet Hiroki.

But he runs into another young man.

Watch it! Said the young man.

Pardon me! Said Nowaki.

Nowaki rushes onto a tram.

Nowaki looks at his watch and it read "19:31"

Hiroki tried to call Nowaki but couldn't reach him.

Then it begins to rain.

Hiroki sits in the pouring rain.

 _This is the answer, then said Hiroki._

 _She stood up._

 _I'd never say it out loud in so many words, but how happy I would have been if I could been his number one said Hiroki._

 _It's no big deal said Hiroki._

 _It just means I wasn't that person said Hiroki._

 _When you think about how common that is, it's a far too common occurrence said Hiroki._

Then Nowaki runs right past her.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Then scene shift back to Hiroki.

 _I was the one who rejected him said Hiroki._

 _And yet, I was the one with the greatest expectations said Hiroki._

Scene shifts to Nowaki who watches her walk away.

* * *

Scene shift to Hiroki walking in the halls of the university.

She makes her way towards her office that she shares with Miyagi.

Whew! Done said, Miyagi.

He opens the door as she walks up to it.

Whoa said, Miyagi.

K-kamijou said, Miyagi.

Oh… said Hiroki.

What's with you? you look awful said, Miyagi.

Hold on said Miyagi.

Then she walks inside and he throws a towel over her head.

There said, Miyagi.

I guess this is what the phrase " looking like a drowned rat" is for said Miyagi.

I bet you're soaked to your undergarments at this rate said, Miyagi.

I'm fine said Hiroki.

What happened? Did you get dumped? Asks Miyagi.

Huh? What are you saying? Asks Hiroki.

Would you please stop making fun of me already said Hiroki.

I said Hiroki.

Sorry said Hiroki.

What the heck i'm I doing said Hiroki.

Um, seriously, it's nothing said Hiroki.

Miyagi hugs her.

You know, Kamijou…. You think you're so completely guarded, but actually full of weaknesses said, Miyagi.

You don't realize that, do you? Asks Miyagi.

Um, professor please let go of me said Hiroki.

No said, Miyagi.

Then he grabs her hand, turns her around and then takes her chin in his hand.

Miyagi is about to kiss her when Nowaki shows up and pushes him back.

Then Nowaki goes to punch him but Hiroki stops him.

Professor, i'm sorry, are you all right said Hiroki.

Are you hurt at all? Asks Hiroki.

Man, that hurt said Miyagi.

Then Nowaki grabs her hand and pulls her away.

What's with you? Asks Hiroki.

Hey! Said Hiroki.

That hurts said Hiroki.

Nowaki drags Hiroki a dark hallway.

Are you going out with that man?! Asks Nowaki.

Huh?! Said Hiroki.

I don't like this! I don't like this at all said Nowaki.

Let go of my hand! That hurts! Said Hiroki.

She pulls her wrist free.

Both are breathing heavily.

I'm completely at fault for what happened today! Said Nowaki.

An instructor who was very good to me when I was studying abroad came to Japan, so I went to welcome him said Nowaki.

I went because I thought i had enough time, but his plane arrived late and I ended up getting you soaking wet said Nowaki.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone, no matter what the circumstances said Nowaki.

That's got nothing to do with me said Hiroki.

I broke up with you already! Said Hiroki.

Feel free to go to America or Europe or wherever! Said Hiroki.

Then she walks away.

Hiro-chan! Said Nowaki.

He follows her.

You go off to study abroad without saying a word to me said Hiroki.

And now that you've shipped yourself back here, the next thing you do is stand me up?! Said Hiroki.

I've had enough of you taking for a fool! Said Hiroki.

I told you already I was going to study abroad! Said Nowaki.

Liar said Hiroki.

I did tell you said Nowaki.

I never heard about it said Hiroki.

You've just forgotten about it said Nowaki.

Get real! Said Hiroki.

She runs away from him.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

He goes after her.

She runs into a library and tries to close to the door but he catches it.

Hiro-chan.

Quit following me said Hiroki.

No said Nowaki.

I said, quit following me said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Then Hiroki slips and Nowaki grabs her.

Let go! Don't touch me said Hiroki.

Then she shoves him off.

She gets up and goes running again but Nowaki grabs her wrist.

I told you to let go said Hiroki.

Then she starts throwing books at him.

Then the books stop and both are breathing heavy again.

Like you said Hiroki.

Like you could possibly understand…. How I felt this past year said Hiroki.

I'm sorry said Nowaki.

But it's no good… i'm no good for you, if things continue at this rate said Nowaki.

In the 6 years since we first met, you've been working towards your own goals… and you've steadily achieved them said Nowaki.

You're an amazing person said Nowaki.

Compared to you, i'm just a student said Nowaki.

I aspire to become a doctor, but there's no knowing I'll actually make it or not said Nowaki.

I'm a whole four years younger than you said Nowaki.

There's nothing I can do about our age difference, so at the very least, I thought I'd become someone who's a suitable match for you said Nowaki.

What's that supposed to mean? Asks Hiroki.

" a suitable match"? Said Hiroki.

My time abroad was actually supposed to for 2 years said Nowaki

But I worked hard and completed the required curriculum in 1 year because I couldn't wait to see you again said Nowaki.

But by the time I'd returned, you'd already become an associate professor, and the gap between us had grown yet again said Nowaki.

That's why… I have to work even harder said Nowaki.

I have to get my act together said Nowaki.

I have to give it my all, or I'll end getting left behind said Nowaki.

I want to catch up to you said Nowaki.

I want to become someone who can be with you forever said Nowaki.

I want to become a man who can stand shoulder-to-shoulder with you said Nowaki.

You never told me this said Hiroki.

This isn't the sort of thing you're supposed to tell the other person said Nowaki.

Why would you be thinking stuff like this? Asks Hiroki.

Since the first moment, we met, more than anyone, more than even myself, you have been the most important person to me, that's why said Nowaki.

Then she throws another book at him.

Get real said Hiroki.

You've got to be kidding me you idiot said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

That's enough already said Hiroki.

Ever since I met you, nothing made sense anymore said Hiroki.

She throws yet another book at him.

I've become the person I least want to be said Hiroki.

What are you going to do about it said Hiroki?

She throws two more books at him.

If only I'd never met you, I could have stayed a more level-headed person said Hiroki.

Why I do have to get all messed over someone like you said Hiroki.

Then Nowaki moves forward and grabs her wrists.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Why do I… I love you said Hiroki?

I love you repeats Hiroki.

She says it once more.

I love you, alright said Hiroki.

You got a problem with me loving you?! Said Hiroki, '

Damn it all you jerk said Hiroki.

Why did it have to be you? Asks Hiroki.

This sucks said Hiroki.

Maybe there are no absolutes said Nowaki.

But the one thing that's clear is that I will never anyone more than I love you said Nowaki.

Then they kiss and Nowaki opens her shirt.

I'm sorry said Nowaki.

I really can't control myself said Nowaki.

Then they make love.

* * *

A few days later a moving truck is outside Nowaki and Hiroki's new apartment.

You lived alone said Hiroki.

Why the heck do you have so much stuff? Asks Hiroki.

If you don't get rid of some of it, we won't be able to fit everything in here said Hiroki.

Most of these are the books you left in my care, you know said Nowaki.

Then Hiroki notices a tote bag.

Is there something you need? Asks Hiroki.

Oh, you can go ahead and put it away on top of the closet or something said Nowaki.

Really said Hiroki.

Hiroki stands on a chair and puts the bag up onto the closet.

Up we go said Hiroki.

She drops the bag and mail spills out.

Airmail addressed to me? Said Hiroki.

She opens one of the letters.

She reads the letter

Hiro-chan, I think that should be all said Nowaki.

She yells at him and he tries to get the letters back from her.

Shut up said Hiroki.

They're addressed to me, so they're mine said Hiroki.

Really, if you wrote all these letters, why didn't you send them out said Hiroki.

Because if I got in contact with you, I'd want to come straight home said Nowaki.

Then you should have thrown them away said Hiroki.

Your name is on them! I couldn't throw them away said Nowaki.

What the hell said Hiroki.

Never mind that! Just give them back! I'll throw them away now said Nowaki.

No! These belong to me said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

I'll read them to you now, so please let me off the hook after that said Nowaki.

He read the letters.

I think I'll throw them away, after all, please give them back said Nowaki.

No! They belong to me now! I'm never letting you have them said Hiroki.

Please wait! hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Shut up said Hiroki.

Hiro-chan said Nowaki.

Shut up! Don't come near me! Stay back! Said Hiroki.

* * *

At the university.

Man! Aren't you glad you have such an understanding and tolerant boss said, Miyagi?

I'm fine as long as you're happy said, Miyagi.

Even if i'm forced to clean up waterlogged hallways and libraries said, Miyagi.

But you know, resident physicians are busy people said, Miyagi.

That is none of your concern said Hiroki.

* * *

Scene changes to Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment.

Hiroki is reading a book when the doorbell rings.

She hears this and tries to fix herself up.

Um, pardon me for imposing…. Er, I mean said Nowaki.

I'm back said Nowaki.

Welcome home said Hiroki.


	7. Chapter 7: romantica

I don't own Junjou romantica.

At the Usami condo, Aikawa is reading Usagi's latest manuscript.

Meanwhile, Misaki is cooking.

 _Whoa… said Misaki._

 _Things seem pretty intense over there for some reason said Misaki._

 _I guess these meetings are a lot of work said Misaki._

 _Well, it doesn't have anything to do with me said Misaki._

Then Usagi steps in front of her.

Make the sausages octopus-shaped said Usagi,

Huh? I thought you were having a meeting said Misaki.

I'm bored said Usagi.

 _Oh, no said Misaki._

I saw on TV that sausages are octopus-shaped in normal households said Usagi.

I think that's for households with kids in grade school or younger said Misaki.

So the only octopuses I'll ever eat come from the ocean said Usagi.

Alright! Already! Here you go! Octopuses said Misaki.

Sheesh! Aikawa's here. She's going to laugh at you said Misaki.

You two are so playful with each other said Aikawa.

It's practically like you're l-o-v-e-r-s said AIkawa.

Aikawa said Misaki.

Would you please stop looking at me with those slash fic-loving eyes said Misaki.

* * *

Scene changes to Misaki walking in town.

 _They were agonizing over it so much… and it turns out the meeting was for a boys-love novel said Misaki._

 _The most important thing is, he shouldn't be putting me in the novels without my permission and turning me into a boy said Misaki._

She continued on her way.

Then she thought about what Aikawa had said about them practically being lovers.

Lovers said Misaki.

Hold on a second said Misaki.

Am I….going out with Usagi? Misaki asks herself.

In love? With Usagi? Me said Misaki.

No, but said Misaki.

Are a little more flirty and lovey-dovey and pink said Misaki.

She thought about it and then freaked.

Then she noticed people staring and she walked away.

 _But no matter how I look at it, it's just… seems like we're different from lovers, somehow said Misaki._

She makes it back to the condo.

I'm back said Misaki.

Usagi, there were a lot of letters said Misaki.

Then she sees he's sleeping.

She covers him up but then he grabs her.

You piss me off said Misaki.

So you were faking it said Misaki.

Usagi, you really reek of cigarettes said Misaki.

Cut back said Misaki.

You're going to die young for sure said Misaki.

Yeah… I'll quit when I die said Usagi.

What's with that? Asks Misaki.

Here I was… said Misaki.

What? Are you worried about me? Asks Usagi.

N-no, it's nothing like that… said Misaki.

Hold on a second, Usagi said Misaki.

Then Usagi gets up and walks away.

 _Suzuki sure is useful said Misaki._

 _No, that's not it said Misaki._

 _Is it all right for situations like this to happen on a daily basis said Misaki?_

 _I-it's practically… like we're lovers said Misaki._

 _I've had sex with Usagi a couple times, but… if I seriously didn't want to, I could've refused him… but I didn't said Misaki._

Misaki screams.

Are you alright? Asks Usagi.

May I ask you a little question said Misaki.

What is it said Usagi?

Well… so, that is to say… what do think it means to be lovers said Misaki.

Huh? Said Usagi.

I mean a friend of mine found a girlfriend and they're really lovey-dovey, so seeing them, I thought it must be nice to in a relationship said Misaki.

But we're in a relationship too, right? Asks Usagi.

We are said Misaki.

Why are you so shocked by that said Usagi?

We live together, eat and sleep together… I mess you up in those places… we do things like that… thrust in this and that… and finally… said Usagi.

Don't say it out loud said Misaki.

Having done all that, how can you say that we're not in a relationship said Usagi.

Because something doesn't seem right when it's with you! Said Misaki.

Then, what's your definition of lovers said Usagi?

Well… that's… uh… so like… said Misaki.

I got it. Let's go on a date said Usagi.

Huh? Said Misaki.

You don't have any classes or work tomorrow afternoon, right? Asks Usagi.

I don't, but… said Misaki.

Then I'll come pick you up after school said Usagi.

There's nothing you can't eat, right? Asks Usagi.

All right, it's settled said Usagi.

What?! Why are you deciding everything on your own said Misaki.

Usagi said Misaki.

Now then, time for work said Usagi.

But this is so sudden… said Misaki.

 _Come to think of it, what should I do for a date? Misaki asks herself._

 _Is there stuff that I need to get ready, or anything? Said Misaki._

 _Pack a lunch? Snacks? Said Misaki._

 _No, that's a field trip said Misaki._

 _A date… a date said Misaki._

 _I'm stumped said Misaki._

* * *

Scene changes to Misaki's school the next afternoon.

Usagi picks her up.

Welcome back said Usagi.

* * *

Scene changes to them on the road.

There's still time until the movie you wanted to see, so shall we go to the beach? Asks Usagi,

What?! The beach said Misaki.

Is there somewhere else you wanted to go? Asks Usagi.

It's fine said Misaki.

Let's go to the beach said Misaki.

The beach! Let's go sploosh! Said Misaki.

Uh, but you know aren't you overdressed? Asked Misaki.

You're just going on a date with me said Misaki.

On the contrary, said Usagi.

It's because i'm on a date with you said Usagi.

H-huh said Misaki.

You're weird said Misaki.

 _We went for a drive and saw a movie said Misaki._

 _Then went shopping where Usagi insisted I get my ears pierced and then we went to a restaurant said Misaki._

Misaki has her hair pulled back, is wearing light makeup, a pair of blue rhinestone stud earrings, a strapless blue dress, and blue high heels.

isn't this a bit too cliche said Misaki.

Was there somewhere else you'd rather have gone? Asks Usagi.

What I mean is, I don't know how to thank you for buying me these such expensive clothes and the ear piercing ...said Misaki.

I won't for you to have at least one proper set of clothing and I think you look cute with those studs said Usagi.

Besides, they won't let you in here wearing jeans and sneakers said Usagi.

A waiter comes with their food.

Oh… uh, what should I do? I don't know anything about proper etiquette… said Misaki.

It's okay said Usagi.

I thought you might get nervous, so I picked a place with private rooms said Usagi.

You can just eat normally said Usagi.

So, my Japanese Literature professor is this really terrifying guy said Misaki.

He throws stuff at us over the littlest things. It's kind of unbelievable in this day and age said Misaki.

Japanese literature? Said Usagi.

Oh, Usagi, teach me english said Misaki.

I'm having a seriously hard time keeping up said Misaki.

You grew up in England, right? asks Misaki.

What's it like there? Is it cold? Asks Misaki.

You want to go there together sometime? Asks Usagi.

What? For real? I'd love to said Misaki.

Oh, but I don't have the money for it said Misaki.

I'd pay for something like that said Usagi.

That's okay said Misaki.

You don't have to do all that for me said Misaki.

Don't be shy about something so odd said Usagi.

I'd do anything for you if it meant that I'd get to be with you said Usagi.

Whoa, this is really tasty said Misaki.

Eat said Usagi.

Oh, that's okay. That's yours said Misaki.

It's okay. Eat it said Usagi.

 _Some… somehow… I dunno… I've never been in a situation like this… it kind of weird, it really does feel like we're on a date said Misaki._

You have to eat in such a hurry said Usagi.

* * *

Hey, if it isn't Akihiko said a male voice.

Isaka said Usagi.

Well, well. Look at that undisguised glare of loathing said Isaka.

Thank you for that said Isaka.

 _Who is he? Said Misaki._

Running into you in a place like this… it maybe a coincidence, but I feel destiny's hand at work said Isaka.

I don't feel it at all said Usagi.

Whoa, that's cold said Isaka.

Are you drunk? Asks Usagi.

How's your manuscript coming? Asks Isaka.

Aikawa was howling that she was going to kill you for sure this time said Isaka.

I'm here because I finished it said Usagi.

Pardon me, but i'm with someone, so I'd like for you to hurry up and get lost said Usagi.

Isaka looks at Misaki.

Hmm, so you won't spend any time with me… but you'll go out to have fun with cuties, huh? Said Isaka.

Good evening said Isaka.

Sorry for barging in here said Isaka

Then he shows her his business card that says he's executive director of Marukawa publishing.

I'm a childhood friend of this guy's big brother said Isaka.

 _Usagi's big brother said Misaki._

Don't you find it exhausting to be with Akihiko? Asks Isaka.

He's always had this arrogant attitude since he was little said Isaka.

But for all that, he's an awfully sensitive and touchy guy said Isaka.

Isaka said Usagi.

Then he takes the card from her.

There's no reason I should have to take that from you said Usagi.

Did you know? Said Isaka.

He still sleeps with a teddy bear at his age said Isaka.

On top of which, his room's like a toy paradise said Isaka.

It's not something a man of 28 should be doing, you know said Isaka.

I don't really see anything wrong with that said Misaki.

I think that sort of thing is a personal choice anyway said Misaki.

Wow, you're so nice said Isaka.

I know! I'll tell you something that'll be good for you to know said Isaka.

He's like this now, but he was as adorable as can be when he was a kid said Isaka.

When he was a… kid ? said Misaki.

Yup said Isaka.

You know he lived in England until he turned 10, right said Isaka.

Yes, I know that said Misaki.

Isaka… said Usagi,

Then have you heard this story? Asks Isaka.

I was shortly after he returned to Japan said Isaka.

There was a boy who lived across from him… said Isaka.

 _I didn't know this said Misaki._

 _I've never heard any stories about when Usagi was a kid said Misaki,_

 _But… I guess this person knows said Misaki._

 _Aikawa probably does, too said Misaki._

 _And my brother too said Misaki._

 _Am I the only one… who doesn't know anything? Asks Misaki._

But then said Isaka.

Isaka said Usagi.

Enough is enough said Usagi.

There's a car here for you, isn't there? Said Usagi.

I'll walk you to the exit said Usagi.

Why? What's the big deal? Asks Isaka.

Really… quit being forever stubborn said Isaka.

And just be mine said Isaka.

Then Usagi shoves him away.

Isaka, are you trying to make me angry? Asks Usagi.

Ow! Let go said Isaka.

Akihiko? Said Isaka.

Usami, please pardon us said a man.

Asahina? Said Isaka.

It seems our stupid director has been bothering you again said Asahina.

What do you mean" stupid"?! Said Isaka.

We will come by at a later date to apologize again said Asahina.

But for today said Asahina.

Yes, that's fine said Usagi.

Please hurry and quarantine him somewhere said I

Yes have a good evening Mr, Usami said Asahina.

What with you? You're just a secretary said Isaka.

You've had too much to drink said Asahina.

I haven't been drinking said Isaka.

We are leaving said Asahina.

* * *

Scene changes to the daikanransha Ferris wheel.

Sorry about that said Usagi.

I hadn't expected that piece of work to barge in on us said Usagi.

Somehow said Misaki.

Somehow repeated Misaki.

I think he was definitely doing it on purpose said Misaki.

What? Said Usagi.

Because when you were ten years old, I hadn't even been born yet said Misaki.

There's no way I'd know about something from before I was born said Misaki.

He had to know that, but he went and tried to act like he knows you so well said Misaki.

Even if I don't know about your past, i'm living with you now, so I definitely know you better said Misaki.

Besides said Misaki.

Then Usagi laughs and this makes her angry.

What?! Said Misaki.

Is anything I said wrong ?! said Misaki.

No, sorry, I was just a little surprised said Usagi.

Huh? Said Misaki.

Are you jealous of Isaka? Asks Usagi.

Huh?! What are you saying?! Said Misaki.

With Aikawa, you were jealous without realizing it said Usagi.

But this time. You were clearly aware of it said Usagi.

I'm so happy said Usagi.

You're wrong, it's not like that said Misaki.

Misaki, when we get back home, i'm making love to you said Usagi.

Y-you've got to be kidding said Misaki.

I don't wanna… absolutely not said Misaki.

I'm so happy said Usagi once again.

What's with that? You're so stupid said Misaki.

 _In the cramped quarters of the Ferris wheel car, Usagi didn't try to touch me said Misaki._

I love you said Usagi.

Don't say that said Misaki.

I love you, Misaki said Usagi.

Shut up said Misaki.

* * *

Scene change to the condo and Usagi has Misaki pinned to the floor.

Usagi said Misaki.

You want to get to know me right? Asks Usagi.

I want to know about you too said Usagi.

Then he entered her.

Open your eyes said Usagi.

Look at me said Usagi.

Inflame me more with that face of yours said Usagi,

Then he kissed her.

* * *

The next morning

Sleepy said Misaki as she was vacuuming.

Then she looks down at Usagi who is in another meeting with Aikawa.

How long will it take to get the material together? Asks Usagi.

I'll handle as soon as I get back said Aikawa.

Then Misaki goes into another room with vacuum and notices some books on the floor.

Oh, honestly said Misaki.

Then she drops the vacuum, gets on the floor and starts picking up the books.

Sheesh, what a mess said Misaki.

Then she opens one of the books.

It's the restaurant we went to yesterday said Misaki.

Look at all these tags said Misaki while flipping through the book.

He has no interest in food… so what's he doing, going over this so thoroughly said Misaki?

Wait… could it be for me said Misaki?

Then she rushes out of the room and down the stairs.

Usagi said Misaki.

Hey, don't run down the stairs said Usagi.

What are you going to do if you trip and hurt yourself? Asks Usagi.

I'll be fine said Misaki.

More importantly… said Misaki.

What? Asks Usagi.

Uh, w-well, so that is…. Said Misaki.

Sensei, so it's sex on the Ferris wheel this time said Aikawa.

You're just on a crazy roll right now said Aikawa,

This is great said Aikawa.

Classic story development are classic for a reason said Aikawa.

Misaki walks over takes the Manuscript from Aikawa and reads it.

Ferris wheel?! Said Misaki.

Never mind! I'm still getting the hell out this place yells Misaki.


	8. Chapter 8: romantica

I don't own Junjou romantica.

O.P. = OVER PHONE.

Takahiro says he'll take you back said Usagi.

What? Said Misaki.

Usagi says nothing.

What?! Said Misaki once again.

B-but, he Just got Married said Misaki.

Having a healthy, 18-year-old girl in a newlywed household is like, what the heck said Misaki.

Misaki laughs.

He said he'd be sure to handle that properly said Usagi.

Discuss the rest with Takahiro said Usagi.

Uh, so… you told him you're okay with this said? Said Misaki.

Yes. you should with your family said Usagi.

Oh, I see… said Misaki.

Got it said Misaki.

Man, thank goodness said Misaki.

Now I won't have to cook dinner every night said Misaki.

When all's said and done, it was actually kind of a pain said Misaki.

Misaki… said Usagi.

Now then I think I'll go bring the laundry in said Misaki.

She walks down the stairs.

* * *

Scene changes Misaki taking the laundry off the clothesline.

 _I think this is a bit of a shock for me said Misaki._

 _It's not that I let it go to my head, but… i never thought that Usagi would say something like that, so… could it be that Usagi… has always felt inconvenienced by my being here? Said Misaki._

She looks at the sky.

 _I'm dense, so maybe I just haven't noticed it until now… said Misaki._

Misaki said Usagi.

Don't worry about a thing said Misaki.

I'll do everything i'm supposed to do until I leave said Misaki.

And if you want, I'll freeze some food for you said Misaki.

I'll go to my brother's place like i'm supposed to said Misaki.

Then Usagi grabs her arm and she turns around.

Wha… said Misaki.

She drops the laundry basket.

Ow! Said Misaki.

Then Usagi has her pinned to the floor.

Usagi said Misaki.

Then he put his hand up her blouse.

Stop said Misaki.

Then he kisses her.

No said Misaki.

Then she reaches for a sheet and blocks him with it.

Then they stare each other and Usagi backs off.

Quit messing around already said Misaki.

Then she stands up.

Moron said Misaki.

 _What's with him? Said Misaki._

 _What's with the look he gave me said Misaki._

Then she runs away from him.

* * *

Scene changes to Misaki on a train.

Would anyone care for a bento box, sandwiches, drinks, or ice cream? Asks a woman.

* * *

Flashback starts

Brother, it's only been six months said Misaki talking to Takahiro on the phone.

You're coming back already said Misaki.

Yup, by the end of this month said Takahiro.

So I won't be in Osaka for much longer said Takahiro.

It's perfect since it's still summer break. Come visit while you can said Takahiro.

Flashback ends.

* * *

 _He's definitely right, though said Misaki._

 _If he's coming back to Tokyo, there's no reason for me to stay with Usagi anymore said Misaki._

 _Either way, i'm sure I'd have to leave once I graduated college anyway said Misaki._

She picks up a book.

 _I sort of left on awkward terms with Usagi said Misaki._

 _Makes me feel crummy said Misaki._

 _Even though I haven't seen my brother in ages and it'll be so great to see him said Misaki._

At the train station Takahiro waves to her.

Misaki said Takahiro.

Brother said Misaki.

I'm glad you made it said Takahiro.

Have you been doing okay? Asks Takahiro.

Yeah, said Misaki.

Though you know, we spoke on the phone this morning said Misaki.

But haven't seen each other in three months, right? Asks Takahiro.

Is everything the same? Asks Takahiro.

Have you been eating properly every day? Asks Takahiro.

Yeah said Misaki.

And when did you get your ears pierced? Asks Takahiro.

A few months ago said Misaki.

Are you sure you haven't shrunk a little said Takahiro?

Brother said Misaki.

Well, first things first. Let's drop your stuff off at my place said Takahiro.

My wife cooked a tasty meal. She's waiting for us there said Takahiro.

Then he takes her by the arm and pulls her along.

 _Sheesh! He's never going to stop being overprotective said Misaki._

* * *

Scene changes to that night at the Takahashi apartment.

Eat lots. Okay, Misaki said Manami.

Oh, yes ma'am said Misaki.

I'm sorry, though. You're a better cook than me, so it's kind of embarrassing said Manami.

Not at all. It's delicious. Seriously said Misaki.

If there's anywhere you want to go tomorrow, let me know said Takahiro.

I'll look into it said Takahiro.

Oh, I want to go see the crab! The crab that moves said Misaki.

Then, you'll have to the puffer fish, too said Manami.

And the gourmand doll too said Takahiro.

Oh, then let's have curry there for lunch said Manami.

Yeah, yeah, it's their specialty after all said Takahiro.

 _It's like a warm family said Misaki._

But honestly, i'm amazed that you're able to handle living with Usagi said Takahiro.

What? Asks Misaki.

He's a really great guy, but he has a highly sensitive side said Takahiro.

I was worried that you'd be tiptoeing around him said Takahiro.

That's not true said Misaki.

I know full well that he likes to do things at his own pace, so if you're having a tough time, you can go ahead and move into the new place by yourself first said Takahiro.

This made Misaki angry so slammed her hand down on the table.

I'm fine said Misaki.

Then she stood up.

Why do you all talk about Usagi like that?! Said Misaki.

I've never had any unpleasant experiences… and Usagi's really nice… besides said Misaki.

Oh, i'm sorry for raising my voice… said Misaki.

Misaki…? Said Takahiro.

I'm going to check out the convenience store out there said Misaki.

If they have any snacks special to the Kansai area, I want to try them said Misaki.

Then she leaves the apartment.

 _Not good. Not good. I was about to disturb the domestic peace said Misaki._

Then she thinks about what Isaka had said.

 _Well sure, he's always in the foulest of moods when he wakes up, and he's always full of himself, and he uses me in his boys-love novels, and other than writing novels, he's seriously incapable of doing anything else said Misaki._

 _And he's always harassing me sexually, but he couldn't be any worse said Misaki._

* * *

Scene changes to the convenience store.

 _Of course, I love both my brother and his wife, and I think it would probably be better for me to live with family… said Misaki._

 _But, why is it… this feeling… I feel so overwhelmingly lonely… said Misaki._

* * *

Scene changes to Usagi's place.

Usagi lights a cigarette.

He works on a manuscript.

Then he puts it down and lays on the sofa.

He takes off his glasses.

* * *

Start flashback.

I have no problem at all with Misaki continuing to stay here, though said Usagi.

O.p.: thank you said Takahiro.

Besides, think about it said Usagi.

You're newlyweds! She may be your little sister, but I mean… said Usagi.

O.P: it'll be fine said Takahiro.

O.P: i'm well aware of those issues said Takahiro.

O.P: but, you know, Usagi said Takahiro.

O.P: I want to let Misaki experience what it means to have a family said Takahiro.

O.P: our parents died when I was 18 said Takahiro.

O.P: I was mostly grown up, so it wasn't so bad for me… but Misaki was just 8 at the time said Takahiro.

0.P: that kid… still thinks to this day, that our parents died because of her said Misaki.

O.P: if only she hadn't asked our parents to hurry home, they wouldn't have on speeding on the highway in heavy rain said Takahiro.

What are you saying? That's… said Usagi.

O.P: not your fault right said Takahiro.

O.P: She knows that's what people will tell her, so Misaki never says a word about it said Takahiro.

O.P: She's extremely averse to giving anyone cause for concern said Takahiro.

O.P: ever since the accident, she's been intent on not troubling others with any selfishness… and she's lived by constantly being solicitous of those around her said Takahiro.

O.P: even now, even now with me said Takahiro.

O.P: also, if possible tomorrow… until Misaki graduates from College and gets married, I want to keep her with me, and let her be selfish within a family setting said Takahiro.

O.P: I'm probably being overprotective, but you know…said Takahiro.

Takahiro, I said Usagi.

O.P: I have an obligation to make Misaki happy said Takahiro.

O.P: besides… this is something only family can do for her said Takahiro.

End flashback.

* * *

Misaki said Usagi.

He repeated her named twice more.

* * *

The next day at the train station Misaki gets a call from Usagi.

Oh, Usagi said Misaki.

I'm about to head back that way said Misaki.

I bought frozen takoyaki said Misaki.

I also bought frozen okonomiyaki and frozen pork buns said Misaki.

O.P: what are you, an idiot said Usagi.

* * *

Scene shift to Usagi.

What are you doing going all the way to Osaka and stocking up on frozen food? Asks Usagi.

O.P: What? Said Misaki.

O.P: what's it matter to you said Misaki.

O.P: i'm the one who wants to eat them said Misaki.

* * *

Scene shift back to Misaki's end.

 _I'm so glad. Usagi's back to his usual self-said Misaki._

Not that it really matters, Usagi, but have you been living alright the past week? Asks Misaki.

O.P: I tried to make a boiled egg in the microwave and the egg exploded said Usagi.

What?! Said Misaki.

Sheesh! You're unbelievable said Misaki.

* * *

Scene shifts to Usagi's end.

O.P: so, are you okay? Any injuries? Asks Misaki.

There were injuries said Usagi.

O.P: no way! Where! Said Misaki.

On the microwave said Usagi.

It's got egg all over it said Usagi.

Oh, you're mad said Usagi.

O.P: of course I am! You jerk said Misaki.

Don't worry. I'm doing fine without you here said Usagi.

* * *

Scene shifts to Misaki's end.

 _What should I do? Said Misaki._

 _If I hang up now, I feel like it might really be over said Misaki._

O.P: Misaki said Usagi,

Um, yeah said Misaki.

Oh, that reminds me said Misaki.

You know, I'll tell you all about it when I get back, but my brother said he's coming up to Tokyo next weekend to see real estate agents said Misaki.

It's kind of like this big pain, you know said Misaki.

So, um, would it be alright if I left my stuff at your place? Asks Misaki.

I mean, without me there said Misaki.

I'm sure I'll end up coming over on a regular basis anyway said Misaki.

* * *

Scene shifts to Usagi's end.

He hears her laughing on the other end.

* * *

Scene shifts to Misaki's end.

Then she stops when she doesn't hear him on the other end.

Oh said Misaki.

Uh, just kidding said Misaki.

What're you doing taking it all so seriously? Asks Misaki.

Of course, i'll take all my stuff with me said Misaki.

Don't you worry said Misaki?

Oh, shoot said Misaki.

* * *

Scene changes to Usagi's end.

O.P: well i'm going to hang up now said Misaki.

Misaki said Usagi.

* * *

Scene changes to Misaki's end.

O.P: are you crying? Asks Usagi.

Like hell, anyone's crying! You stupid jerk! Said Misaki.

Okay, i'm hanging up said Misaki.

O.P: Misaki, cancel the ticket that you've got now said Usagi.

What said Misaki.

O.P: kill time for about 3 hours said Usagi.

Huh? What? Said Misaki.

* * *

Scene changes to Usagi's end.

When the time comes, wait at the central ticket gates, got it said Usagi.

O.P: why? Asks Misaki.

I'm heading there now said Usagi.

Then he hangs up the phone.

* * *

Back with Misaki.

What? Said Misaki.

Then she looks at her wristwatch.

Usagi said 3 hours but said Misaki.

She turns to see Usagi walking towards her,

U-usagi wait said Misaki.

There's no time said Usagi.

Run said Usagi.

What's going on? Asks Misaki.

They run onto a train

Usagi this train said Misaki.

He hugs her.

Usagi I can't breathe said Misaki.

I won't hand you over said Usagi.

Not to Takahiro or anyone said Usagi.

I won't let you go anywhere said Usagi.

Usagi, there's definitely something wrong with you said Misaki.

Who in their right mind shows up like this? Said Misaki.

Really, I was about to come back anyway, so this was pointless said Misaki.

If I didn't come out to meet you, I felt like it might really end said Usagi.

I'll talk with Takahiro and settle things with him said Usagi.

You stay at my house said Usagi.

Also, you're not to lie in front of me said Usagi.

No being solicitous said Usagi,

And you're to ask for selfish things said Usagi.

There's just one thing said Usagi,

I honestly don't know how this warm family thing works said Usagi.

So, teach me what I should do said Usagi.

What?! Said Misaki.

Then she realized something.

Oh! My brother said something weird again, didn't he said Misaki.

Oh, honestly! My brother is way too overprotective! Said Misaki.

I'm about to turn 19, you know said Misaki.

I think I know what I want to do and the things I ought to do said Misaki.

Is he going to treat me like a kid forever? Sheesh said Misaki.

Then, tell me what do you want to do said Usagi.

What? Asks Misaki.

That's… um said Misaki.

The one thing I don't want to do is anything I might inconvenience you said Misaki.

So, Usagi, you seriously don't have to push yourself to do this said Misaki.

In that case, said Usagi.

If you don't want to inconvenience me, stay by my side said Usagi.

What's your answer? Asks Usagi.

Uh, okay said Misaki.

In a private car, Usagi is stripped to his waist and holding Misaki.

They make-out.

You didn't have me touching you for a whole week, so are you all pent up said Usagi.

No, i'm not! no way! Said Misaki.

Really? Said Usagi.

Then he pushes her down on the bed and leans over her.

But i'm already at my limit said Usagi.

Not enough! Misaki said Usagi.

Then she grabs a pillow and puts it over her face.

No, let me see your face said Usagi.

I don't wanna said Misaki.

Let me see said Usagi.

I don't wanna! It's embarrassing said Misaki.

No one else can see but me said Usagi.

That's no the problem said Misaki.

Then what is it? Asks Usagi.

It's embarrassing…. Because it's you… said Misaki.

Then I'll embarrass you, even more, said Usagi.

Misaki said Usagi.

Don't say weird things like that said Misaki.

Why not? Asks Usagi.

You know you love it said Usagi.

I don't love it said Misaki.

Don't talk anymore said Misaki.

* * *

Scene changes to later that night.

You know, it's kind of late bringing this up, but a luxurious sleeping compartment like this… I don't even have to guess said Misaki.

It must've been hard to get tickets, right? Asks Misaki.

Well, it can be complicated said Usagi.

Complicated how? Asks Misaki.

Usagi said Misaki.

 _And he's already asleep said Misaki._

* * *

Scene changes to next morning.

Sapporo said Misaki.

Is Sapporo in the Tokyo metropolitan area?! Asks Misaki.

Have you ever looked at a map of Japan? Asks Usagi.

No, wait - what? Asks Misaki.

What're we doing all the way up in Hokkaido? Asks Misaki.

Could it be that we overshot our stop? Asks Misaki.

A birthday present said Usagi.

It's your birthday, isn't it? Asks Usagi.

Then Misaki purchased a guidebook.

Where do you want to go, Usagi? Asks Misaki.

Where you want to go said Usagi.

Then she hides her face in the book.

Y-you know, you said that this is my birthday present, but it is my imagination, or are you enjoying this more than me said Misaki.

I am enjoying this said Usagi.

I think this might be my first time traveling outside of work said Usagi.

What? Said Misaki.

What about with friends and stuff? Asks Misaki.

I have less to worry about if i'm alone said Usagi.

Or family vacations? Said Misaki.

My family doesn't that sort of thing said Usagi.

So this is my first time said Usagi.

Then she steps into front of him.

Let's make memories sad Misaki.

What? Said Usagi.

Let's go visit all kinds of places, as many as time will allow said Misaki.

And we'll eat tons of good food, too said Misaki.

Oh, I brought my camera, so we can take lots of photos said Misaki.

I just know we're going to have great memories said Misaki.

I've never been to Hokkaido, so there are tons of places I want to see said Misaki.

Like? Asks Usagi.

The Abashiri prison said Misaki.

Sorry about this said Usagi.

It looks like I've caused you to be solicitous towards me again said Usagi.

Thank you said Usagi.

Oh, but why Hokkaido? Asks Misaki.

Because I want to buy moss balls said Misaki.

Huh? Said Misaki.

Then Usagi starts talking nonsense.

I don't want one said Misaki.

Then he walks away.


	9. Chapter 9: egotist

I don't own junjou romantica.

We see a photo of two kids in school uniforms.

 _Bitter…said a female voice._

Scene shifts to reveal Hiroki is holding the photo.

 _Why is it always the bitter memories that are so clear? Said Hiroki._

Hiro said Nowaki.

She stashes the photo in a book.

What would you like for dinner… said Nowaki.

Tonight said Nowaki.

Huh?! What?! Said Hiroki.

What did you just hide? Asks Nowaki.

It's nothing said Hiroki.

It didn't look like it was nothing said Nowaki.

Hiro, please show me what you hid this very instant said Nowaki.

Shut up! You've been getting too cocky lately said Hiroki.

* * *

Flashback starts.

Wait, Hiro said a woman.

Then a child Hiroki runs out of a traditional building.

 _I finally exploded said Hiroki._

She runs away from the Building.

 _Monday. Cram school said Hiroki._

 _Tuesday, singing said Hiroki._

 _Wednesday, Piano said Hiroki._

 _Thursday, cram school and ballet said Hiroki._

 _Friday, calligraphy said Hiroki._

 _Saturday, cram school and singing._

 _All that school and I've got absolutely no time to relax said Hiroki._

It's no use crying while you go about doing all that said a woman.

Quit one of your activities said the woman.

I don't wanna said Hiroki.

 _My parents told me to quit if it was too hard, but I felt like I would have lost if I quit said Hiroki._

 _When it gets too hard, when it gets too much for me, I always go there said Hiroki._

 _A secret base that's all mine said Hiroki._

 _My secret base is a green tunnel said Hiroki._

Then she sees a boy her age lying there sleeping with a book open.

 _I know him said Hiroki._

 _I'm pretty sure he's the Usami kid who lives across from me said Hiroki._

 _I heard he'd recently returned from England or something said Hiroki._

Then he wakes up.

 _Akihiko Usami said Hiroki._

Who the hell are you? This is my base said Hiroki.

Don't come in here without my permission said Hiroki.

Permission? How do I get it? Asks Akihiko.

What? Said Hiroki.

Like, say please and ask me first said Hiroki.

Please said Akihiko.

What? Said Hiriko.

Please said Akihiko.

Uh, well said Hiroki.

 _It's my secret base said Hiroki._

 _But I've wound up with an extra member said Hiroki._

 _He's so weird said Hiroki._

How did you find this place? Asks Hiroki.

I thought no one knew about it said Hiroki.

There was a kitten in the street, and when I tried to pet it…. It ran away said Akihiko.

I chased after it said Akihiko.

And ended up in this thicket said Akihiko

 _And then, seven days later… said Hiroki._

This is our new transfer student, Akihiko Usami said the teacher.

 _He transferred into my class said Hiroki._

All the other girls in her class fussed over him.

And the boys got jealous of him.

But Akihiko didn't react at all.

He really is a weird kid said Hiroki.

 _And we'd find time after school to go to our secret base and make secret plans said Hiroki._

 _In the tunnel of green and blue and white, it was just Akihiko and me said Hiroki._

Hello said Akihiko.

Yep, he's an odd duck alright said Hiroki.

* * *

Then one day at sunset Hiroki runs from her house to the secret base.

Oh, good. Akihiko isn't here said Hiroki.

There's no way I could let him see me like this said Hiroki.

Then she cries.

But I think I might be reaching my limit soon said Hiroki.

Hiroki said Akihiko.

What's wrong? Your eyes are all red said Akihiko.

I want to quit, but I got to the point where I can do a pirouette in ballet said Hiroki.

I got to sonatinas on the piano said Hiroki.

I got to level 2 in calligraphy said Hiroki.

And I won a singing competition said Hiroki.

If you want to quit your lessons, what are you doing leveling up? Asks Akihiko.

Because! I don't want people to think I quit because I sucked shouts Hiroki.

Then, isn't now the best time to quit? Asks Akihiko.

Now that I've made it one step further, I want to go even higher said Hiroki.

Have you ever heard the saying digging your own grave? Asks Akihiko.

Don't use phrases I don't know said Hiroki.

I'll look it up when I get home yells Hiroki.

Then she tells him to leave her alone.

Then yells at him.

Hiroki said Akihiko.

Then he kisses her.

Then she freaked.

It didn't seem like you'd listen to anything I said, so it's supposed to be a magic spell that cheers people up. A nice neighbor in England taught it to me said Akihiko.

It's late already, so let's go. I'll walk you home said Akihiko

* * *

Scene changes to them walking and Hiroki is still shocked by the kiss.

Then she sneezes.

It's cold. I should've worn my gloves said Hiroki.

Then he takes off one of his gloves and offers it to her.

Want to use it? Asks Akihiko.

What the heck? Just the right hand? That leaves my left-hand cold said Hiroki.

Yeah, so said Akihiko.

Then he takes her hands and she freaks again.

Are you cold? Asks Akihiko.

No said Hiroki.

I'm glad said Akihiko.

* * *

Then later at Hiroki's house

She is looking up the phrase "digging your own grave".

Found it said Hiroki.

"To wind up causing a situation that leads to one's own downfall" read Hiroki.

Downfall said Hiroki.

Then she looks through the book again for Downfall.

Found it said Hiroki.

" to be ruined, to be destroyed said Hiroki.

Wait, is continuing my lessons such a dangerous thing for me? Said Hiroki.

Then she sighs.

Then she thought back to kiss Akihiko had given her earlier.

 _What the hell was that said Hiroki?_

* * *

Scene changes Akihiko and Hiroki in the secret base

You know, what the heck are you always writing? Said Hiroki.

Words said Akihiko.

Come on now said Hiroki.

Master Akihiko said a man.

Master Akihiko said the man.

Then Hiroki went to see who it was but Akihiko.

Then Akihiko pushes her down.

Why'd you said Hiroki?

Shh, he'll find us said Akihiko.

The man called again.

Who is that? Why is he looking for you? Asks Hiroki.

Wait a minute how does he know you're here? Asks Hiroki.

Because this is my house said Akihiko.

House said Hiroki.

Quiet he's coming this way said Akihiko

The man walks back towards the way he came.

 _Please don't let Akihiko sense how my heart is racing said Hiroki._

 _Please don't let him notice said Hiroki._

Crap said Hiroki.

I need to get home, or I'll get chewed out said Hiroki.

Bye said Hiroki.

She turns to leave but then turns back to notice Akihiko writing again.

You should go home too said Hiroki.

I don't want to go home said Akihiko.

Then, do you want to stay over at my place? Asks Hiroki.

* * *

Scene changes to Hiroki's house at night

Oh, my, welcome said Hiroki's mother.

It's okay if he stays over tonight right? Asks Hiroki.

What? That's fine, but have his parents been notified? Aks her mother.

Not yet said Akihiko.

May I borrow your telephone? Asks Akihiko.

Actually, you make the call for him said Hiroki.

Akihiko, this way said Hiroki.

See here now said her mother.

The phone call said Akihiko.

It's fine said Hiroki.

Call us when dinner's ready said Hiroki

Then the two were in her room she hands him a book.

* * *

Later that night Hiroki is brushing her teeth when Akihiko comes in from taking a bath.

Thank you for the use of your bath said Akihiko.

Oh, it's like Hiro's pajama's fit you perfectly said Hiroki's mother.

Yes said Akihiko.

Akihiko go ahead to my room said, Hiroki.

Okay said Akihiko.

Thank you very much for today said Akihiko.

Dinner was very delicious said Akihiko.

Oh, my said Hiroki's mother.

Goodnight said Akihiko.

Yes, good night said Hiroki's

Hiro, Hiro, would you take a picture of me and Akihiko tomorrow said her mother.

Huh? Said Hiroki.

He's so adorable! I saw wings on his back said her mother.

Go see the eye doctor tomorrow said Hiroki.

He's such a good boy said her mother.

But maybe a little too good said her mother,

You be nice to him said her mother.

I know said Hiroki.

* * *

Scene changes to Hiroki walking by a screened wall in the house she hears her mother talking to someone.

So when I called about Akihiko staying the night, their butler took the call said her mother.

If she's home, his mother taking the call, don't you think said her mother.

I've been thinking this for some time now, but Akihiko's mother must be apathetic towards him said her mother.

And they say his father's rarely home too said her mother.

Hey, now, quit trying to pry into other people's family affairs said a man.

I'm worried said her mother.

I mean, Akihiko's such a good boy said her mother.

 _What did the word "apathetic" mean again said Hiroki?_

 _Does she ignore him? Said Hiroki._

Then Hiroki walks to her room,

Sorry said Akihiko.

I feel like I forced you guys to let me stay over said Akihiko.

I'm the one who asked you, don't apologize for my actions said Hiroki.

More importantly, if you've got any troubles or anything, you tell me, right said Hiroki.

What's this all of sudden? Asks Akihiko.

Well, because, you always look blank, no matter what anyone says to you said Hiroki.

I heard somewhere that people like that tend to get stressed out easily said Hiroki.

Anyway, I'll be on your side, no matter what's going on, alright said Hiroki.

Remember that said Hiroki.

Then Akihiko goes back to his book.

Okay said Akihiko.

Goodnight said Hiroki.

Goodnight said Akihiko.

Then Hiroki wakes up to find Akihiko cuddling her in his sleep.

* * *

Scene changes to Hiroki practicing a recorder.

I can't do it right said Hiroki.

If I can't manage it by tomorrow the teacher's going to yell at me again said Hiroki.

Your sound keeps slipping said Akihiko.

Because my finger can't quite reach the hole for C said Hiroki.

No way, let me see your hand said Akihiko.

Hiroki tense up when there hands touch.

You're right. You have small hands said Akihiko.

Let me see the recorder said Akihiko.

I think it's less about you having small hands, and more about blowing too hard said Akihiko.

Then it started to rain.

Oh said Akihiko.

Rain said Akihiko.

Then they run to Akihiko's house.

Master Akihiko said a man.

This is Kamijou from the house across from us said Akihiko.

Ah. thanks for having master Akihiko over yesterday said the man.

I have heard very much about you from master Akihiko said the man.

Hello said Hiroki.

You are most welcome here said the man.

I shall bring something warm to drink shortly said the man.

Then they go upstairs and Hiroki asks who the man was.

The butler said, Akihito.

A sheep? Said Hiroki.

So his name is Mary, Right? Asks Hiroki.

Tanaka said Akihiko.

Then she sees his books.

Wow! Said Hiroki.

Awesome! You've got way more we do said Hiroki.

Could I borrow something on my way home? Asks Hiroki.

Sure said Akihiko.

I mean, wow said Hiroki.

I've never seen a bed with a roof said Hiroki.

How do you vacuum the top of the roof? Asks Hiroki.

Then Tanaka comes in.

Master Akihiko your mother is asking for you said, Tanaka.

Sorry, I'll be right back said Akihiko.

Sure said Hiroki.

Then she walks over to his desk and notices the book he's always writing in.

She ponders on whether o not to read it.

She reaches it.

A while later Akihiko comes back.

Hiroki, which do you want? Cake or Japanese sweets? Asks Akihiko.

He sees her read the book.

What're you looking at without my permission? Said Akihiko.

Sorry said Hiroki.

Give it back! Give it back said Akihiko.

Did you come up with this story? Asks Hiroki.

I said, give it back said Akihiko.

Let me read it from the beginning, this is the middle, right said Hiroki.

Hiroki said Akihiko.

It was good said Hiroki

He is shocked and then she feels bad.

You didn't have to flatter me said Akihiko.

Flatter, you said Hiroki.

Don't treat me like i'm an idiot said Hiroki.

I've read two-thirds of the books in the school's library said Hiroki.

So don't say something so insulting said Hiroki.

If I say it's good, it's good said Hiroki.

Just hurry and let me see said Hiroki.

What?1 said Hiroki.

Like I said, it was flattery or anything said Hiroki.

I'd only tell you the truth said Hiroki.

Wow! So many said Hiroki.

Don't ever let anyone else see them said Akihiko.

What does it matter? Asks Hiroki.

No said Akihiko.

I'm showing them to you because it's you said Akihiko.

It's a secret just between the two of us, okay said Akihiko.

Promise me said Akihiko.

Okay said Hiroki.

From then on Akihito kept writing and Hiroki kept reading his work.


End file.
